


Star Wars Aphelion: Childhood

by SilasMcCord



Series: Star Wars Aphelion [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Steps into a Larger World, Friendship/Love, Kids On An Adventure, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasMcCord/pseuds/SilasMcCord
Summary: This is an original story set 50 years after Luke's death. It follows the characters of Lucy and Mooni through their childhood, adolescence, and adulthood as they traverse the tumultuous world of the unknown regions and of life.
Series: Star Wars Aphelion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615630
Kudos: 1





	1. Outset of an Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> It is in the style of a screenplay which makes it an unusual read. It will take some getting used to but it fits my writing better and enhances the immersion by allowing your imagination to direct the series. So picture "Childhood" as season 1 of the show "Star Wars Aphelion" and each chapter as an individual episode--and you get to be its director!
> 
> Episodes will come out every week or so (6 in total) with a sequel series in the works.
> 
> *PDFs for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"Outset of an Orbit"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE I: OUTSET OF AN ORBIT

50 years ago, legendary Luke Skywalker returned to the original Jedi temple where he gave up his life in defiance of the First Order. When the Neo-Empire finally crumbled and the Emperor slain for good, the galaxy's greatest civilizations remained in shambles.

However, the navigational charts to the unknown regions were made public by the victorious Resistance, allowing the masses to seek refuge in this NEW WORLD.

Hidden away for so long, AHCH-TO now becomes a sanctuary for the lowly fishermen of the galaxy. But with its majestic landscapes and historical significance, tourist companies seized their opportunity and colonized the land. The companies struck a DIABOLICAL DEAL with the growing government that had been forming in the New World, resulting in Ahch-to's induction into the union.

This is where our story begins...

The text fades into the depths of space and we linger on the starscape. We begin to pull back faster and faster until we realize it is no starscape at all. It's a pupil.

**INT. CONTAINMENT FACILITY - NIGHT**

The emerald green of an iris appears. Pale skin. A monolid eye. A thick, black brow. Unkempt blonde hair and poorly cut bangs.

She is expressionless, but watching something intently. We hear shouts and a commotion. Her room is dark until the sound of a vibrant hum brings a glowing blue light through the corridor, casting the shadows of the cage bars onto her now illuminated body.

The voice of a frantic woman...

**WOMAN**

She's here. She's here. I can _feel_ her.

...and of a young, unenthusiastic boy.

**BOY**

(sighs)

Yeah. I believe you.

The young boy, NOLE (14, pale as a vampire, short jet-black hair, in simple all-black clothes) and the woman, IYELA (30, straight blonde hair, thin, tall, in a long brown coat) enter the darkened corridor, stepping over the bodies of armored guards. By the light of Nole's lightsaber, they see the corridor is lined with cells, each one occupied by a ragged-looking child.

**NOLE**

Woah. What the hell?

Iyela bounces from cell to cell, looking for a particular child.

**NOLE**

Hey, should we be doing something about these other kids?

She ignores him and continues her search.

**NOLE**

Okay.

She waves him over.

**IYELA**

Come here! I need your light.

Nole walks over toward the end of the corridor and lifts his saber up. Iyela stares into the cell at our blonde heroine--about 9 years old in a dirty brown jumpsuit. Above the cell is the number 06. Inside it, behind our heroine, are several small stacks of data-tapes. Iyela's eyes begin to well up with tears.

**IYELA**

That's _her._ That's my daughter.

Nole seems surprised.

**NOLE**

Hoooly-

He's cut off by more blaster fire. He skillfully deflects a few shots back at the guards.

**NOLE**

You sure? How can you tell?

**IYELA**

I just _know._

**NOLE**

...Alright. Well, we're gonna get trapped if we stay here any longer.

Iyela grabs hold of the cage, shaking herself back and forth.

**IYELA**

Free her! Get her out of there! Get her OUT!

**NOLE**

Okay! Okay! Damn.

Nole slices into the cage, knocking the bars out of the way. He waves for the girl to come forward. But she does not move.

**NOLE**

Come on!

The girl stays still, crouched on the dirt floor of her cell. She glares at Nole.

**IYELA**

Ohh, my dear girl.

Iyela sniffs and wipes her eyes. She bends down and strokes the girl's face. The girl does not react. Nole rolls his eyes and takes the girl by her arm. He sheathes his saber onto his belt.

**NOLE**

We gotta go.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CONTAINMENT FACILITY - NIGHT**

The wind blows violently through the bright green grass of Ahch-To. The facility entrance, like a tiny shack, is located on a cliff-side, with the rest of the building underground. The waves crash on the rocks below while the gentle ocean reflects a gibbous moon and a starry sky.

Several land speeders are parked, creating a semi-circle around the front. Guards and police troopers all have their sights aimed at the entrance.

Another group of troopers inspect a landed ship--the one Nole and Iyela arrived in.

Nole emerges with the girl in hand, followed by Iyela. Nole lets go of the girl and ignites his saber, ready to fight. Iyela pauses to look at the situation. Then she kneels to get on eye-level with the girl.

**IYELA**

Look at me. I need you to _run._

The girl's eyes widen. She takes the girl's head in between her hands.

**IYELA**

_Please._

For the first time, the girl seems concerned. She shakes her head. Iyela tightens her hold on the girl.

**IYELA**

Yes. You're free now. Mother freed you. I promise I will come back to find-

The crackle of a magnaphone. Iyela looks to see what it is.

**POLICE**

We have you surrounded. Put down your weapon.

Iyela turns back to the girl.

**IYELA**

I love you so very much.

She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the forehead. Nole steals a nervous glance back at Iyela.

**NOLE**

Hey, I don't know about you... but I'm not so sure I can take all these guys on.

She stands up and walks next to Nole.

**IYELA**

No, I don't believe that would be a wise decision.

After a deep breath, her hand reaches inside her coat pocket-

**POLICE**

_Put your hands where we can see them._

She freezes. And then begins to move her arm out of her coat-

**POLICE**

Get on the ground! Get on the ground! Put your hands where we can see them or we WILL shoot you!

Iyela pulls out a smoke detonator and presses a button on it, causing the entire facility entrance and cliffside to be drenched in fog.

**HEROINE**

Mom?!

A few blaster shots are fired in the ensuing commotion but the one thing heard above all else was:

**IYELA**

RUN!

And so Our Heroine ran, tears in her eyes.

INTRO: <https://www.youtube.com/embed/ODOZ-gCnIW8?start=196>

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE - DAY**

Bare feet run through the dewy grass. The first sun begins to rise above the ocean horizon. The mist of the waves rapping on the cliffside swishes around in the air and gently brushes Our Heroine's face.

She stops running to rub her eyes with the palms of her hands. The wind picks up and whips her hair around. She struggles to keep it out of her face, eventually turning toward the wind, and subsequently toward the sunrise, so her hair blows back.

The second sun begins to rise. She squints at it and attempts to turn her face so the light doesn't pour directly into her pupils. At last, she simply closes her eyes.

She stands on the cliffside, feeling the mist and the wind and the warm light of the suns on her face.

Cut to a wideshot of the entire cliff, glowing with sunlight. Bright blue waves stir at the bottom.

We slowly close on her.

She takes a deep breath.

 _SQUUUACK_!

We stay on our close-up of her as she opens one eye and scans the horizon.

Another _SQUACK_!

She pinpoints where the sound is coming from and turns around to see a lonesome porg looking up at her. She looks to her left, then to her right, and then back down at the porg. The porg chirps a little more quietly, almost inquisitively. Our Heroine holds one arm up above her head, to keep her hair out of her face.

Her smile stretches into a wide grin. The porg hops backward, but before it can get away, Our Heroine pounces on it, hugging it closely to her chest. The porg struggles, desperately flapping its wings. But there's no hope, and it finally concedes to her love. She smothers it and rubs her cheek on its fuzzy head.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - LATER**

Our Heroine walks further inland, still clutching her beloved porg in between crossed arms. The peak of a hill falls away into the cliff of a valley. A water spout spews from the cliff into a pool below that's surrounded by basalt columns. Spread out across the columns stand several Lanai clad in all white robes and hats.

Our Heroine approaches the ledge and the Lanai quickly take notice of her. After a moment, they raise their arms up in praise. Their movements continue in flash-mob fashion, collectively forming various geometric patterns. When their routine finally finishes, they glare at Our Heroine in anticipation. But she is stunned.

**HEROINE**

Uh... no! I-

She shakes her head.

**HEROINE**

I don't have anything!

Her eyes dart around, trying to figure out _something_.

**HEROINE**

Mmmm.

Frantic, she holds up her porg who then belches out a loud _squawk._

The Lanai jump up and down and squawk in return. In the commotion, Our Heroine slowly backs up from the ledge and runs away.

She holds her porg out in front of her and turns it around to face her.

**HEROINE**

What _was_ that!?

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE BEACH - DUSK**

Her porg waddles along the sand as she kneels down in front of the crashing waves and rising tide. She scoops up the sea water in her hands and takes a sip. She dramatically spits it out.

**HEROINE**

Pthew pthew! Nope!

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA CLIFFSIDE - SUNSET**

The setting sun lights up Our Heroine as she sulks along the coast, her porg freely hopping beside her. Her stomach growls and she frowns in response. She stops walking and puts a hand on her stomach.

**HEROINE**

I'm hungry.

She looks down at her porg. The porg stares back. Her eyes narrow.

**HEROINE**

I wouldn't.

She keeps walking and then glances at the porg. This time with a smirk.

**HEROINE**

Not raw, at least...

The porg squacks. Our Heroine laughs.

**HEROINE**

I'm just kidding! I could _never_ eat such an adorable bird. But seriously, I need water or _something_.

A gust of wind brings a continual faceful of mist. Our Heroine suddenly stops with determined countenance and sucks the air.

**HEROINE**

Look, I'm my own moisture vaporator!

After a while of more uncomfortable sucking sounds, she stops and looks down at her porg.

**HEROINE**

Yeah, that didn't work.

She continues her trek.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA INLAND - NIGHT**

**HEROINE**

Do you know how _embarrassing_ it would be to die of dehydration on a _water planet_!?

The porg ignores her comment, sees something, squacks and flies off! Our Heroine gasps and frowns.

**HEROINE**

My only friend...

A four-legged, gray, voluptuous creature comes out of the shadows and snatches the porg in it's mouth. Our Heroine lets out a scream before covering her mouth.

She takes an exasperated breath and then she sees something. She squints off into the distance in the direction that the porg flew... --the lights of a village!

She uncovers her mouth, but continues to frown at the loss of her only friend.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA MARKET - LATER**

Our Heroine walks into the village through the center of the streets. The marketplace is lit up with ground lamps studded along the walkways. Other than the occasional shady street urchin, the marketplace is entirely empty. And... it is entirely quiet--except for a sudden crash in the distance! And then yelling!

**MAN**

Stop! STOP! Get back here!

**YOUNG GIRL**

Ah, eat poodoo old man!

We follow Our Heroine over her shoulder as she cautiously approaches the commotion through an alleyway, crouch-walking under the shadows until she peers around the corner. We stay with her as she watches a girl about her age, MOONI (11, dark brown wavy hair, dark skin, in a dirty tank-top and joggers) runs from an older man, Emmy, chasing after her with a mechanical wrench. The girl holds a small, metal canister in hand as she sprints through the streets.

Mooni grabs a hover-bin and slides it into the old man's trajectory. The man collides with the bin and falls over! But another woman comes barreling out the door of a nearby hut and catches her.

**WOMAN**

I got 'er, Emmy!

(to Mooni)

You really oughtta learn yer lesson by now, hm?

Mooni roles her eyes.

Our Heroine moves to the other side of the alley, still hidden, watching intensely. Emmy gets up and moves toward the young girl. She struggles against the woman's grip... and then raises her leg and back-kicks her shin! The woman yelps and lets go.

**WOMAN**

Hot DANG it, girl!

Our Heroine chuckles silently. Mooni sprints away from the old man and woman to the nearest clear opening--the alleyway! Our Heroine backs up as Mooni approaches. Mooni does a sharp turn into the alley and immediately crashes into Our Heroine!

**MOONI**

Oof! What the-

Our Heroine falls into the light and Mooni gets a good look at her. Our Heroine is stunned.

**MOONI**

Uhh... whaa-

The sound of running footsteps getting closer. Mooni looks over her shoulder and gets up. Then back to Our Heroine.

**MOONI**

Okay, come on.

She grabs Our Heroine's hand, who blushes and complies.

The merchant and woman run into the alley after them. Huffing and puffing, the woman gains on the two girls and grabs Our Heroine by the shirt. She flails around but the woman is able to put her in a choke-hold. Mooni skids to a stop and turns around, eyeing the woman. Emmy catches up.

**MERCHANT**

Ok. Either you give me that back ...or... we turn your friend here over to the co-too.

Mooni's eyes widen in fear. Emmy snickers. The fear in her eyes turns to fury. But she resists any more conflict, takes a breath of frustration, and looks at the canister in her hands. After a moment of contemplation, she throws it onto the ground. The woman throws Our Heroine down next to Mooni. She and the old man walk away, talking under their breath.

Mooni takes a deep breath, saddened. She smiles half-heartedly and helps Our Heroine up to her feet. They face each other.

**MOONI**

Yo. ...I'm Mooni Fisher.

Our Heroine stares at her. Mooni waits for a response before waving her hand in front of Our Heroine's face.

**MOONI**

Hello? What's your name?

**HEROINE**

I-I uh. I don't have one.

Mooni raises an eyebrow.

**MOONI**

What?

Our Heroine clears her throat and speaks a little louder.

**HEROINE**

I don't have one.

Mooni tightens her brow and purses her lips.

**MOONI**

No... I heard what you said. But _what_ you said doesn't make any sense.

**HEROINE**

...Sorry.

**MOONI**

What is up with you? You really don't have a name?

Mooni gasps--an epiphany!

**MOONI**

Were you in a cage?!

Our Heroine is taken aback. How did she know?

**HEROINE**

What like with bars? ...And you couldn't go anywhere?

**MOONI**

Yeah, that's what a cage is.

**HEROINE**

Mhm. I-

**MOONI**

So you actually _were_ locked up by the co-too?? For how long?

**HEROINE**

Uh, since forever I think-

**MOONI**

I can't believe it!

Our heroine, overwhelmed, pauses to try and think through everything.

**HEROINE**

...Why?

Mooni grabs Our Heroine's hand and takes off, nearly pulling her off balance.

**HEROINE**

Woah-

**MOONI**

Come on. Grandpa's gonna love you.

She leads Our Heroine out of the village.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA - LATER**

Under the bright full moon and field of glittering stars, the two girls walk through the grass, side by side.

**MOONI**

He always rants on and on about the co-too stealing kids. Everyone thinks he's crazy. But... I don't know. I know he'll take good care of you, though. He can probably give you a good name.

Then her face lights up.

**MOONI**

Actually! I'll give you a name.

She stops and runs in front of Our Heroine, turning to face her and taking Our Heroine's hands in her own.

**MOONI**

How about Rey!

(to herself)

No. Too many Reys already.

(to Our Heroine)

...Maybe we could name you after Luke. You know Luke, right?

**HEROINE**

He died here.

**MOONI**

Yeah! That's right. Anyway, there's a girl version but I forget...

Our Heroine continues to stare at her new friend, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights.

**MOONI**

Girluke! Femluke?! Uhh... hmm. Luka!?

There's some name I'm thinking of...

Our Heroine manages to shake her head.

**HEROINE**

I hate all of those.

**MOONI**

Oh, geez. Well, they had to call you something at the cage place, right? What did the other kids call you? Wait, were there other kids?

**HEROINE**

We... weren't really allowed to talk to each other. Um. The people there called me oh-six... or sometimes just little girl.

Her face contorts as dreadful memories rush back.

**MOONI**

Oh-six? What are you a droid?! They can't name for thala-poo. Anyway...

Mooni nods and smirks.

**MOONI**

We'll figure it out.

She marches on ahead. Our Heroine follows, dazed and clearly overwhelmed.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA TIP - LATER**

After walking a while more, Our Heroine finally speaks up.

**HEROINE**

What is co-too?

**MOONI**

Uh, it's like the government.

Mooni fidgets with a piece of plucked grass.

**MOONI**

Stands for... consti-something-of-the-unknown- I don't know.

**HEROINE**

...Is it like the First Order?

**MOONI**

Grandpa knows a lot more about that kinda stuff.

She tears the piece of grass in half.

**MOONI**

How do _you_ know about all that?

**HEROINE**

They gave us old holo-books.

**MOONI**

Woooah, so you must be like super big brained?

Our heroine smiles.

**HEROINE**

(shaking her head)

Nooo, not really...

Mooni jogs forward and drops her piece of grass. Near the cliff-side, she drags up a hovering diamond-shaped lift up the slope. Once she has it settled on level land, she hops in over the side and waves Our Heroine over.

**MOONI**

Hop in!

Our Heroine slowly walks toward the lift.

A strong coastal wind sweeps through.

She crosses her arms and rubs them, shivering. Mooni notices and ducks down into the lift to grab something.

**HEROINE**

It's really cold.

**MOONI**

Yeah I- hold on-

She rummages around a couple seconds more and then comes back up holding a blanket.

**MOONI**

Here.

She holds the blanket up and waves again.

**MOONI**

Come on.

Our Heroine climbs into the lift and Mooni drapes the blanket over her shoulders. She lets out a brief smile of gratitude before sitting down and hugging her knees. Mooni moves to the opposite side and clutches a control stick, shifting the lift over the edge of the cliff and slowly down toward the beach below. Mooni grabs the edge of the lift and looks out across the ocean. Then she slams her hands down with a sudden smile.

**MOONI**

Lucy! That's the name I was thinking of.

She turns around and points at Our Heroine.

**MOONI**

...Do you like it?

Our Heroine smiles and nods.

**HEROINE**

Yeah... I do!

**MOONI**

Me too.

Mooni turns back around to watch the ocean, her portrait silhouetted by the moon.

Lucy takes it all in. She watches Mooni closely as her hair blows back in the wind.

The lift hits the beach with a thud. Embedded into the cliffside is a wooden house, almost like a barn, nearly in shambles. Connected to the house is a small dock going out into the ocean.

Mooni and Lucy both climb out of the lift. Mooni reaches back in and presses a couple of buttons, causing the lift to move over to the dock and settle into the water.

**LUCY**

Oh. ...It's a boat.

**MOONI**

Nope! It's a lift. But we use it as a boat!

Lucy stares at the moonlit dock and house as if she's in a dream. She's broken out of her trance by her stomach grumbling. Mooni, she sees, has already almost made it to the house.

**MOONI**

(whisper-yelling)

Lucy! Come on!!!

Lucy walks over to her.

**LUCY**

Hey, do you have any food?

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Oh... yeah! Of course!

Mooni thinks about it for a second.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I think so.

She carefully opens the door to the house.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Ok.

She huddles up with Lucy.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

You gotta be quiet. Grandpa can't know I left.

**LUCY**

Alright.

Mooni puts a finger up to her mouth.

**MOONI**

Shhh!

**LUCY**

I don't know what that means.

**MOONI**

(whisper-yelling)

Be quiet!

**LUCY**

(whispering)

Oh! Right! Sorry.

**INT. MOONI'S HOMESTEAD - CONTINUOUS**

Moonlight shines through cracks in the walls and ceiling. Several leaks fall into buckets set out across the hallway. The two girls carefully walk all the way to the back, until they reach the very last door. Mooni stops in front of it and opens it to reveal several empty pantries, and a small grey freezer. She opens up the lid.

**MOONI**

Hmm.

Lucy peers in to see a single needlegawp fish. Mooni quickly grabs it and shuts the lid. Clutching the frozen fish, she grins at Lucy.

Lucy looks surprised.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - MOONI'S HOMESTEAD - LATER**

A small pile of firewood sits on the sand where Mooni crouches with a lighter in hand. She flicks it several times until finally it lights. She puts the small flame up against the bottom log but it doesn't catch. After a while, she gets frustrated and caps the lighter.

**MOONI**

It won't work.

**LUCY**

...You have to start with tinder.

Mooni squints, confused.

**LUCY**

Here.

Lucy gets up and grabs some broken splinters off the side of the house. She then crouches right next to Mooni, shoulder to shoulder, and places the little pieces of wood over and around the fire wood. She holds out her hand, and nods toward the lighter. Mooni understands and puts the lighter into her palm. Lucy opens the cap but can't quite understand how to get it started. Mooni takes the lighter, lights it, and then gives it back to Lucy. She sets the tinder aflame and it begins to spread to the rest of the firewood.

The fire burns bright in Mooni's eyes. She looks at Lucy, impressed. Lucy shrugs.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

It's just books.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I think you're just pretty amazing.

A far away wide shot of the cliffside. The bright stars shine as the moon nears the horizon. The silhouetted cliff. The dilapidated wooden house. And the two girls, side by side, next to a crackling fire.

**MOONI**

Oh! Hehe.

We stay on the far away wide shot. Mooni lifts up a stick with the needlegawp on the end of it and puts it over the fire.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I almost forgot the fish.

A close-up of the two girls' faces, side by side. They turn their heads to look at each other.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Can I ask what was it like? The cage place.

Lucy looks down to think about it, and then back up to Mooni. She shakes her head.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

I just know... that this is so much better.

Mooni smiles.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Cool.

They both look into the fire.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

I'm really confused about a lot of things.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

...Like what?

**LUCY**

(whispering)

Like... I don't know. How I got out? Why I was there?

After a moment.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

Do you have parents?

Mooni shakes her head.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I'm an orphan. Grandpa's not even my real grandpa. ...Why?

**LUCY**

(whispering)

I just found out I have a mother.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Woah. That's big, right?

**LUCY**

(whispering)

Yeah, but I don't know where she is. She's the one who broke me out but I don't know what happened to her.

Mooni considers what to say.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Well... _I'm_ here. For whatever that's worth.

Mooni puts her arm around Lucy and looks off to the side.

**MOONI**

_I_ think-

(whispering)

I think... you're gonna be my best friend.

Lucy gives Mooni an inquisitive look. We linger on the moment.

**EXT. SPACE**

We see the young planet of Ahch-to, one million millennia ago, get hit by an astronomically-sized asteroid.

**INT. UNKNOWN CORELLIAN FREIGHTER - NIGHT**

100 years ago, a horribly frightened man sprints through the corridors of his ship. A mysterious, dark aura creeps behind him, making the noises of nightmares. The man hits an emergency button, opening the airlock. Alarms blare and lights flash red as he is sucked into the vacuum of space.

**EXT. SPACE - VOLIK SYSTEM**

The freighter is left abandoned, drifting through the depths of the unknown.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - MOONI'S HOMESTEAD - MORNING**

Lucy wakes with a start to a shrill shriek coming from inside the house. She gets up with sandy hair, brushes her arms off, and hurries by the still burning embers into the house to see what's happened.

**MOONI (O.S.)**

NO!!!

She opens up the door and hears sobbing coming from one of the bedrooms. Her hand grabs the edge of the door frame and she peers in to see Mooni on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. Her arms are limp, fallen by her side. She looks up at Lucy with a runny nose and shaky breath.

**MOONI**

(sobbing)

Grandpa's... dead...

Lucy looks up to the bed in the room to see Mooni's grandpa--no rising and falling of the chest, no snoring.

He was still. He was dead.

Lucy falls onto her knees beside the sobbing Mooni.

We slowly back away from the scene. Through the walls, through the ramshackle windows. Further back still as our outro plays.

FADE TO BLACK.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


	2. The Chiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDF for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"The Chiss"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE II: THE CHISS

**EXT. AHCH-TO - OCEAN - DAY**

The diamond-shaped lift hovers above the rough Ahch-to waters. Waves occasionally rise and hit the side of the make-shift boat. Lucy and Mooni sit on opposite sides, both looking down. They are both solemn.

Tied to the edge, hangs a net. It makes a sudden shift which tugs on the boat. Lucy, startled, looks to Mooni, but she does not seem to notice.

Another shift. Still, Mooni does not react.

**LUCY**

Mooni...

Mooni stares down for a little while longer before looking up.

**MOONI**

What?

Another shift.

**MOONI**

Oh.

She gets up, sets her elbows on the side of the boat, and stares at the net. But she can't bring herself to do anything. She rests her head in her hands and starts to cry.

**LUCY**

Hey. Wo- uhh.

Lucy gets up but doesn't know what to do. She puts her arms out as if to hug Mooni but can't bring herself to go through with it. She awkwardly puts her arms down. Mooni, who didn't notice the attempt, turns to Lucy and looks at her through tear-soaked eyes.

**MOONI**

I- I don't know how... I don't know how to do it.

**LUCY**

...You don't know how to bring the fish up?

Mooni shakes her head.

Lucy looks out at the net bobbing up and down in the sea. A piece of scrap metal is caught in the jumbled mess of a net floating atop the water. She takes the end tied to the boat and begins to reel it in, lifting it up to reveal just how tangled it is. She purses her lips and looks back at Mooni.

INTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/ODOZ-gCnIW8?start=196

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA - LATER**

Mooni and Lucy walk through the grass, their lift left by the edge of the cliff in the background. Mooni, frowning, stares at the ground. Lucy glances off to the side as she rubs her arm.

The wind blows.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA MARKET - LATER**

Mooni sits against the side of an alleyway and puts her face in her hands. Lucy sits next to her. She gets up and starts pacing.

**LUCY**

I'm gonna- I'll be right back.

She briskly walks away. Mooni looks at her leave, worried--almost distraught.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA MARKET SQUARE - CONTINUOUS**

Lucy enters the market square and looks through the crowd at all the different booths. She walks up to the old merchant's booth.

**MERCHANT**

What are _you_ doing back here?

Lucy draws a deep breath.

**LUCY**

Mooni's grandpa died and we don't have any food and we don't know how to get fish with the net that we have and-

The merchant's eyes widen with every new revelation.

**MERCHANT**

Wait. Hold on. Her old man's dead?

Lucy nods. The merchant frowns.

**MERCHANT**

Well... gah- blast it all.

**LUCY**

What?

The merchant's voice gets gravelly. He wipes his eyes.

**MERCHANT**

I didn't mean- didn't mean for that. Um. Where is that girl? What's her name?

**LUCY**

Her name is Mooni. She's over there.

Lucy points to the alleyway.

**MERCHANT**

Ok. You said you needed food?

Lucy nods again.

**MERCHANT**

Well... I- I'm not one for givin' out free food. But I could maybe strike a deal.

Lucy raises her eyebrows.

**MERCHANT**

I could use some extra workers 'round here. Why don't you both work for me for a little bit, huh?

**LUCY**

Um. Ok. I'll talk to Mooni.

**MERCHANT**

Yeah.

The merchant nods and halfheartedly waves her off as she darts toward the alley.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA MARKET - CONTINUOUS**

**LUCY (O.S.)**

Mooni!

Mooni looks up and sees Lucy running in.

**LUCY**

The old guy is gonna give us jobs!

**MOONI**

Who? The merchant?

**LUCY**

The guy who ran after you.

**MOONI**

Yeah. Wha- why?

**LUCY**

I asked him!

**MOONI**

Lucy! That guy sucks!

**LUCY**

Ok... but he's gonna give us jobs. And he'll let us eat food.

Mooni remains unenthused, but a look in her eye says she's convinced.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - PENINSULA MARKET SQUARE - LATER**

Lucy and Mooni, both wearing "Emmy's Convenience Shop and Wares" hats, sweep the booth floor. The old merchant is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Mooni stops and grabs the bottom of the broom and holds it up like a lightsaber. Waving it around, she starts to make lightsaber humming sounds. Her arms swing and the pole swishes through the air toward Lucy before she stops it just shy of Lucy's shoulder.

**MOONI**

Come on. Fight!

Lucy looks around, worried they're going to get in trouble. But she's able to drum up the resolve and she slides the broom up her hand, now wielding it as her own saber.

Broom handles clash! Lucy backs away first before parrying toward Mooni's leg. But Mooni lifts up her legs and hops on one foot to avoid it. Lucy, getting way too into it, pushes her hand forward, as if to force-push her.

**LUCY**

Huwah!

To her surprise, Mooni's one foot on the ground actually gets swept underneath her. Mooni falls to the ground.

**MOONI**

Oww! I slipped!

(whispering)

Ahaha, that looked _just like_ you force-pushed me, though!

**LUCY**

Yeah...

The old merchant comes down a set of stairs to investigate the commotion.

**MERCHANT**

The hell is goin' on!?

Mooni immediately gets up and brushes herself off. Lucy stands up straight.

**MOONI**

Nothing.

**MERCHANT**

Bah! Just get back to work.

He starts back up the stairs but Mooni catches him.

**MOONI**

Um, sir. When will we get food?

The merchant grumbles something and points to a cooler next to the wall.

**MERCHANT**

Grab somethin' from there.

Mooni and Lucy look at each other excitedly. They drop their brooms, run over to the box and open up the door. Acorn capsules, filled with ice cream, are piled high.

**LUCY**

What is that?

**MOONI**

Ice creaaam!

Mooni takes a capsule and twist-pops the cap off. She licks the ice cream. Lucy watches as the ice cream gets all over Mooni's face.

**MOONI**

Try it!

She grabs another capsule and hands it to Lucy. Lucy struggles to pull the cap off before Mooni takes it back and twists it a little before popping it off. She hands it back to Lucy. She takes her very first lick of chocolate ice cream. Her eyes widen.

**LUCY**

Woah.

**MOONI**

I know right.

Lucy starts licking the ice cream like a dog. Mooni watches with a huge smile as Lucy's face gets covered in it.

A bell rings at the counter. Both girls look over and see a Chiss male with a light beard and hair up in a bun. He wears a tattered, brown kimono. A worn, black lightsaber with gold highlights hangs visibly on his belt. This is Aug (37).

**AUG**

Hey!

He points to Lucy, smiling.

**AUG**

I could sense you. Just now! You used the Force.

Lucy, still covered in chocolate ice cream, stares at him slack-jawed. She burps.

**LUCY**

What?

Mooni gasps.

**MOONI**

You can use the Force?!

Lucy looks confused.

**LUCY**

I don't-

Aug leans across the counter.

**AUG**

When does your shift end?

Lucy and Mooni look at each other. They both shrug.

**MOONI**

What's a shift?

**AUG**

When do you stop working?

**LUCY**

Wait. Work stops?!

Aug laughs.

The old merchant comes running down the stairs and waves furiously at the Chiss.

**MERCHANT**

Hey! You! Get away from my kids you lapis creep!

**MOONI**

Hey! He was being nice!

**MERCHANT**

(ignoring Mooni)

You know you're not welcome here!

**AUG**

I'm very sorry, sir.

Aug backs away but before he leaves, he looks to Lucy.

**AUG**

(to Lucy)

You should come see me! The north-west end of the peninsula.

He continues on his way.

The merchant bends down to the two girls and gets very serious.

**MERCHANT**

Listen. You do not go and meet that man, ya understand? You don't talk to him, okay?

Mooni and Lucy are saddened by this but they both nod.

**MOONI**

Yes, sir.

The merchant gets up and goes to sit in a chair by the counter.

**LUCY**

Hey. Does our work end?

**MERCHANT**

Of course it ends.

Lucy and Mooni smile at each other.

The merchant grabs a device off the counter and looks at it.

**MERCHANT**

You both got... six more hours.

Their smiles quickly fade.

**LUCY & MOONI**

Whaaat!?

**EXT. AHCH-TO - NORTH-WEST PENINSULA - NIGHT**

Mooni carries a small cooler and walks alongside Lucy, panting. She sets the cooler down and puffs.

**MOONI**

It's so heavy.

**LUCY**

Are you okay?

Mooni stretches her arms and takes several deep breaths.

**MOONI**

Hey, Lucy.

**LUCY**

What's up?

Mooni frowns.

**MOONI**

I'm still really sad about Grandpa.

I've never been sad for this long. And... I- I think there's something wrong with me.

**LUCY**

I don't think there's anything wrong with you, Mooni.

**MOONI**

It really feels like there is...

Lucy takes a breath and hugs her.

**LUCY**

It's ok.

Lucy breaks off from the hug. She bends down and opens the cooler. She takes a capsule and twist-pops off the cap. She holds it out in front of Mooni. Mooni takes it and rubs her weary eyes. She is still sad, but now she at least has ice cream.

The land begins to slope down into a series of basalt columns. The column-filled land curves around on both sides, creating a moon-shaped cove. On one end of the cove sits a wooden cottage, glowing with torchlight.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - AUG'S DWELLING - NIGHT**

Lucy and Mooni carefully cross a precarious wooden walkway sat above the basalt columns and sandy grass. They walk up the final few stairs to reach the wooden hut, built atop a few of the larger and higher-up columns. Mooni knocks.

Waves crash on the cove.

Footsteps come to the other side of the door and then it opens. Aug, wearing only an undergarment wrap, motions for the girls to come in, smiling.

**AUG**

Come in.

Mooni steals a quick, nervous glance at Lucy. She gulps.

**INT. AUG'S DWELLING - CONTINUOUS**

Aug moves the two girls into the hut and shuts the door behind them.

**AUG**

I'm so glad you two could make it.

**MOONI**

Yeah. So-

**AUG**

Sit. Sit.

He gestures to a stone bench sitting in front of a fire. He takes a seat on a ripped and torn green recliner. The two girls sit.

Aug leans in.

**AUG**

My Chiss name is Ange'lodeaug'us'tinemayug'ago'nzal'es. But... you may call me Aug.

**MOONI**

Ok.

**AUG**

What are your names??

**LUCY**

My name's Lucy!

**AUG**

Lovely!

(to Mooni)

And you?

Mooni fidgets with her fingers.

**MOONI**

Um. I'm Mooni.

**AUG**

Ooni... Interesting.

**LUCY**

No. Mooni,

**AUG**

Oh, Mooni! Fantastic!

He clasps his hands together happily. After another moment, Aug scratches his head and looks into the fire, his brow furrowed.

**AUG**

Well... I was not actually expecting you both so soon. Forgive me. Let me- let me get dressed and I'll cook something for us all to eat.

He smirks at both of them, putting his hands on his knees, ready to stand up.

**AUG**

Is that alright?

Lucy nods.

**LUCY**

Yeah.

Mooni only half-smiles. He gets up and walks to his kitchen.

When she decides that he is out of ear-shot, she moves closer to Lucy and whispers to her.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

This guy FREAKS me out!

Lucy is confused.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

What. Why? You were all excited about him before...

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I dunno, he just seems-

Aug walks back into the living area and sits down at his recliner.

**AUG**

Everything alright?

**MOONI**

Yup!

**LUCY**

You freak her out!

Mooni freezes and her face turns bright red. Aug lets out an awkward laugh.

**AUG**

Um. Oh. Why- why is that?

**MOONI**

No! No. It's just-

**AUG**

I mean... I understand. You come from the town. They don't think highly of me there. But-

**MOONI**

It's not that!

(to Lucy)

Lucy, what the heck! Why would you say that!?

**LUCY**

What?

**AUG**

Mooni. It's ok. It's ok. I appreciate your friend's honesty. I know I probably look very different from what you usually see at the market. But... perhaps I can tell you a little bit about myself and where I come from-

**MOONI**

No! I'm not _racist_! You're just _weird_!

Aug runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

**AUG**

(to himself)

Oh, I was never good with children.

(to Mooni)

 _Look_.

He uses his whole hand to point at her. The look in his eyes changes to a more authentic and frustrated glare. His voice speeds up and his Chiss accent comes out.

**AUG**

I don't know anything about human kids. YOU freak ME out.

**MOONI**

What!?

Mooni grins in disbelief. Lucy seems extremely confused at the whole situation and so continues to sit in silence.

**MOONI**

Why'd you come up to us, then!?

**AUG**

Because! Because I can _feel_ her-

He points to Lucy. Mooni scoffs.

**MOONI**

You may _not_!

**AUG**

I can feel her _presence_! It's strong with the Force... And I saw you two play-fighting. I swear... I saw her use the Force! Do you know how rare and amazing that is!? That I might have a chance at getting someone as an apprentice!? I NEVER thought that could happen and I couldn't pass that up!

Mooni sits back on the bench, smiling.

**AUG**

Is that good enough for you?!

(under his breath)

Little k'tah...

Mooni whips her head to Lucy.

**MOONI**

There we go.

**LUCY**

What the heck just happened!?

Aug sighs again. He covers his face in his hands.

**AUG**

What is my life.

**MOONI**

So... Lucy is a Jedi??

**AUG**

Well... not a Jedi, but she's certainly force-sensitive.

**MOONI**

Are you gonna train her!?

Aug crosses his arms and sits up.

**AUG**

If she agrees.

Mooni turns to Lucy, who at this point has become completely vacant-faced.

**MOONI**

Do you!?

Lucy stares at Mooni.

**LUCY**

What?

**MOONI**

Do you wanna be a Jedi like Luke?

**LUCY**

Yes! Of course!

Awkward silence then fills the room. The sizzling of distant heating water fills the gap.

**LUCY**

Waait... so... why are you blue?

**AUG**

Oh my Lanaian god.

**INT. AUG'S DWELLING - LATER**

Mooni lies sprawled across the bench, asleep, drool hanging out her mouth. Lucy sits on the floor, hugging her knees and facing Aug who is now standing behind a holomap. She takes a final slurp of her soup.

Aug scratches his head. He moves around the map and points to the far left side.

**AUG**

Ok, so nooow... we're here. This is where we are. This used to be uncharted territory for most of recorded history. ... Uh, Palpatine--you know him, right?

Lucy nods.

**AUG**

Palpatine charted this whole entire place out... because! Because _my_ people, the Chiss, told him about a growing threat. And... he either-

Aug looks up and around, thinking for a second. Lucy waits patiently for him to gather his thought.

**AUG**

(out of breath)

Well, he either wanted- he was either afraid of it, or he wanted to harness it. And...

(looking directly at Lucy)

what was the growing threat again?

**LUCY**

... uh, trick question! We don't know.

**AUG**

Yes! You're getting it! Although several threats have come from the unknown-

**LUCY**

Like the Grisk!

**AUG**

Yes!

**LUCY**

And Exogol.

**AUG**

Also yes. But the Ascendancy only knows of _one_ powerful darkside presence that continues to grow. And it remains unknown.

Lucy raises her hand.

**AUG**

Question?

**LUCY**

What's the "asidancy?"

**AUG**

Oh, the Ascendancy? They're a bunch of pompous, awful rubbish beings. Really smart, though. You can- you can trust them on this.

**LUCY**

Hm. Nuanced.

**AUG**

Nu- what? Nuanced?

**LUCY**

That's a nuanced view.

Aug nods.

**AUG**

...Yeah. It is.

He coughs into his elbow.

**AUG**

It's essentially my people's government.

**LUCY**

Oh, like the co-too?

**AUG**

Yes. The Ascendancy and the co-too border each other.

He draws an imaginary horizontal line with his finger through the left side of the holomap.

**AUG**

And they're somewhat close allies. But mostly the Ascendancy just hates everyone but themselves.

**LUCY**

...Do they hate you?

Aug pauses. He shuts off the holomap and takes a deep breath.

**AUG**

Yes. They do.

He sits down cross-legged across from Lucy and stares down at the floor. Lucy yawns, beginning to nod off, but tries to pay attention. Aug's speech is slow and thoughtful.

**AUG**

I'm considered mentally ill by the Ascendancy. Maybe I am, I don't know. But somehow... I got it in me to value individuality... which, to them, only brings chaos and disorder. That alone would've been fine--several Chiss develop that and there are accommodations for it--but I also developed what they call "third sight." Which is what you call the Force.

**LUCY**

Mmm.

**AUG**

For most Chiss, it goes away. But I guess since it was coupled with my mental illness, it just kept growing in me. So... when I was about-

He pauses to think again and fidgets with his fingers.

**AUG**

-14? 15? They forced me onto an escape pod with no food--or anything--and blasted me off. I was found by a tourist transport annnd... brought here.

Aug takes another deep breath. Lucy stares off into the distance.

**LUCY**

Hmm. That sucks.

**AUG**

It is what it is. I can't blame them. Well-

He keeps fidgeting with his hands, contemplating.

**AUG**

I don't blame them. And I also consider myself extremely lucky to have ended up here... where it is so, so strong in the Force. It's the birthplace of the Jedi, and the resting ground for Luke Skywalker. It is so rich and filled with life... Ha, the Force seems to work like that sometimes...

**LUCY**

Hm.

**AUG**

I have learned so much about what it means to be one with the Force. To have _that_ be what identifies your individuality. And _hopefully_... I can pass all that on to you. And you'll make it all worth it.

Lucy yawns and lies down with her eyes shut. Aug solemnly stares at the ground before giving a conclusive nod. A single, loud snore belts from Mooni. Aug smiles. He gets up and takes the two girls' bowls with him to the kitchen.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - NORTH-WEST PENINSULA COVE - DAY**

The waves are gentle within the cove. Mooni lies in the sand with her arms behind her head, sunbathing. She looks over at Lucy and Aug, somewhat frustrated.

Aug wields his purple lightsaber and adjusts something on the handle with a spindly device. As he does so, the plasma blade shortens. He hands it to Lucy.

**AUG**

Be very careful. Don't wave it around. I just want you to hold it in front of you, okay?

Lucy nods and firmly grips the lightsaber. Her arms straighten and she stiffly lifts the saber vertically in front of her.

**AUG**

Okay. Good. Now relax. Take a deep breath. And I want you to move the tip of the blade from here-

He points to an area at the upper right of the blade.

**AUG**

-to here.

He moves his finger to an area at the bottom left of the blade.

**AUG**

Slowly... and intentionally.

He steps back. Lucy takes a deep breath and slowly moves the tip of the blade from the upper right to the lower left.

**AUG**

Good.

Lucy sheathes the saber. Aug looks over at Mooni, who still seems mildly annoyed.

**AUG**

(to Mooni)

Mooni, would you like to try?

Mooni glares over at him before finally getting up. She brushes the sand off her and walks over next to Lucy, side-eyeing her.

**AUG**

Lucy.

Aug gestures for her to give Mooni the lightsaber. Lucy does so. Mooni wraps her fingers around the hilt and inhales. She tries to hold back a smile but a slight smirk still breaks through. Lucy shares the smirk. Mooni ignites it. As the purple blade reflects in her eyes, she breaks into awe induced laughter.

**MOONI**

Woah.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - NORTH-WEST PENINSULA COVE - LATER**

Embers burn and smoke rises as our trio sits around, eating fish on a stick.

**AUG**

Lucy. Sorry if I got emotional last night. I don't get a lot of opportunities to share my story.

**LUCY**

Uh. It's fine. I was pretty tired. I don't remember most of it.

Aug gives a sarcastic look like "are you kidding me." Mooni is slack-jawed in disappointment.

**MOONI**

Lucy!

**LUCY**

What? You just fell asleep!

Mooni gets ready to retaliate but Aug chuckles and shrugs it off, sensing the tension between the two.

**AUG**

It's alright. Anyway. I've been meaning to ask. ...What are you two doing? I mean, working at the square. Training with me. Don't you have guardians.

Mooni shakes her head.

**MOONI**

My grandpa died.

**AUG**

Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

**MOONI**

It's fine.

**LUCY**

No, it's not.

Aug scratches his head.

**MOONI**

Lucy, don't answer for me!

**LUCY**

You were just saying yesterday that you didn't feel right!

**MOONI**

Ok well, your _mom_ is dead and _you're_ fine!

**AUG**

Um-

Lucy drops her nearly finished fish as her eyes well up.

**LUCY**

She isn't dead.

A tear falls down her face. A moment of awkward silence.

**AUG**

We will talk about this some other time.

**MOONI**

Hmph.

Lucy wipes her eyes and crosses her arms. Mooni scowls.

**AUG**

Here. Hold on. I'll be right back.

Aug gets up.

**INT. AUG'S DWELLING - CONTINUOUS**

Aug scrambles through a couple of containers and pulls up small metal box full of various colored gems.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - NORTH-WEST PENINSULA COVE - CONTINUOUS**

He sets the box down between the two girls, who have not appeared to talk to each other since he got up.

Aug sits down with a smile.

**AUG**

Look.

He points at the box. Lucy pulls it over to her and looks inside. She beams and looks to Aug for permission.

Aug nods.

Mooni crawls over the sand to look in the box and gasps.

**MOONI**

Can I?

**AUG**

Of course. Though, a crystal doesn't typically bond with someone not graced by the Force.

**MOONI**

Well, screw the Force.

**AUG**

(sternly)

Mooni.

Lucy and Mooni grab a few of their favorite colors out of the box.

**LUCY**

How'd you get all these? It must've cost a fortune!

**AUG**

No, actually. There used to be a small planet filled with kyber. The Empire was gonna mine it all but ended up turning the whole planet into a base. And when the base blew up, it sent kyber filled meteors all across the unknown regions. It's very common now.

**LUCY**

Was that the one Luke blew up?

**AUG**

Um, I don't think so. It was a while after his prime. Perhaps some of his good friends, though. Anyway, Consolidated Kingdom monarchies have hoarded most of the crystals. But I've found a few in my day.

Mooni leans over to Lucy.

**MOONI**

_That's_ what co-too stood for! Consolidated Kingdoms of the Unknown Regions.

**LUCY**

Wait... wouldn't it be like... ko-tor, then?

Mooni looks around, thinking for a second.

**MOONI**

Oh. World! Not regions.

**AUG**

I wouldn't pay much mind to that.

Lucy and Mooni look up simultaneously.

**AUG**

The Force goes deeper than the struggles of this world. Governments come and go. Pay no mind to them.

Mooni picks out an elegant shard of dark purple kyber while Lucy finally narrows down her crystals to three different shades of blue.

**LUCY**

Hm. How do I know which one of them is bonding with me?

**MOONI**

I dunno, but _I'm_ definitely bonding with this one.

She holds her purple crystal up to the sun, causing a glimmering, purple shadow on the sand.

**AUG**

Here.

Aug scoots around closer to Lucy.

**AUG**

Close your eyes.

Lucy closes her eyes.

**AUG**

Put your hand out.

Lucy puts her hand out.

**AUG**

And _feel_ the crystal meant for you. Let that feeling flow through you like an energy--deep into your soul.

Lucy takes a deep breath. Her three blue crystals begin to shake. But suddenly, a green crystal from inside the box rises out and flies right into her palm. She catches it and opens her eyes. Confused to still see the three blue crystals in front of her, she opens up her hand.

**LUCY**

Green!?

Mooni gasps.

**MOONI**

That's the color of Luke's lightsaber!

Aug watches them as they ooh and ahh each other’s crystal. He smiles and leans back as we draw back further and further over the ocean.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, locations, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


	3. Temple Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDF for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"Temple Island"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE III: TEMPLE ISLAND

INTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/ODOZ-gCnIW8?start=196

**EXT. AHCH-TO - TOURIST FERRY - DAY**

A ferry, nearly the size of a star destroyer, divides the waters as it lumbers through the ocean. Vertical towers jut from the top, like a vast city. Many of the structures are trimmed with neon lights. Holo-signs hang off several of the buildings for advertising.

Along the side of the ship stretches a vast boardwalk. Lucy and Mooni run through the alien-filled crowd into the side railing with wide smiles stretched wide across their faces. Aug follows right behind them. They look out onto the seas. Aug points to a distant island off to the side.

**AUG**

I think that's it.

Both girls gasp.

**LUCY**

Really!?

**MOONI**

Wow.

Aug nods.

**INT. FERRY RESTAURANT - LATER**

In a busy restaurant, stories above the ship floor, sits our trio at a table by a window. The view unveils the towering structures of the ferry and through the cracks between buildings--the empty expanse of the ocean.

**AUG**

I've been several times. A lot has changed but it's never lost it's impact.

**LUCY**

Impact?

Aug leans forward.

**AUG**

The place is very strong with Force. The tourist spots are just a bunch of empty huts and a burned down tree. But the _life_ , the history. It has a way of... impacting you--your spirit.

**LUCY**

Huh.

Mooni takes a napkin and rolls it into a cylinder. She bites it so that it droops down out of her mouth and covers her chin.

**MOONI**

(muffled)

Hey wook. I a thawa-thiwen.

Aug chuckles. Lucy looks concerned and confused.

**AUG**

We'll probably see some of those, too.

We linger on the three of them.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - TEMPLE ISLAND - LATER**

Storm clouds roll over the island turning the skies gray. A thala-siren lies on the side of the rocky coast and moans.

At a distance, the ferry stays at a stand-still. A transport lands at the base of the island. Our trio steps off among the crowd. Immediately, Mooni runs off the designated path to get a closer look at the thala-siren.

**MOONI**

Sea cow!!

The thala-siren moans again before leaning forward and belly-flopping into the ocean. A huge wave spills over and splashes Mooni.

**MOONI**

Awh!

Lucy laughs.

The island is filled with tourists being led along by tour guides. Security droids buzz all around the surrounding skies. Gift shops are set up all along the different paths, selling stuffed thala-sirens, porgs, toy lightsabers, collector edition figures of Luke, etc. A station of micromech droids draws the attention of most of the people coming off the transport.

**LUCY**

What's that?

**AUG**

You can rent a droid to take holographs for you.

**MOONI**

Can we!?

**AUG**

No, I'm broke.

**LUCY**

Can't you do the thing you did to let us on the ferry?

**AUG**

(laughing)

No, I can't mind trick a droid rental machine.

Lucy points to one of the security droids up above.

**LUCY**

And what's that?

Aug follows her gaze and sees the droid.

**AUG**

Ah. That's a security droid. It detects any kind of disturbance and broadcasts it to Ahch-to's global patrol. ...So no 'causing any trouble!

They scale the mountain island, seeing the scorched remains of the uneti tree. They join a nearby tour group.

**TOUR GUIDE**

We don't know what exactly happened to the tree. But most scholars believe it was likely burned down by Skywalker after resolving that the ancient Jedi Order had to be dissolved.

They pass through the Jedi village. The tour guide stops in front of a particular hut that seems to have exploded.

**TOUR GUIDE**

This particular hut housed Rey when she came to visit the late Skywalker. When Skywalker discovered the affair between her and his nephew, he destroyed the hut.

**MOONI**

...What's an affair?

They reach the top of the island, where the entrance to the Jedi temple overlooks the rest of the landscape.

A group of porgs mingle on the hillside. Lucy looks at them sadly.

**LUCY**

I had a porg once...

**AUG**

Really?

**MOONI**

I didn't know that.

Lucy nods. She stops walking.

**LUCY**

It died.

(whispering to herself)

Just a bunch of empty huts and a burned down tree. It all comes to an end.

She starts to tear up, causing a few nearby tourists to glare. Mostly, they give Aug dirty looks.

**AUG**

Lucy, come on. Don't cry. What happened?

**LUCY**

My mother's dead isn't she. Just like Mooni's grandpa. Just like the porg.

She looks up at Aug.

**LUCY**

Why does everything die?

**AUG**

Oh dear, Lucy... I'm sure-

A few security droids hover down and swirl around the commotion. Tears start streaming down.

**LUCY**

I'm sorry.

Mooni and Aug both take notice of the droids. Resolving that something must be done, Mooni takes a breath and punches Lucy in the face.

**LUCY**

Ow!

**MOONI**

No crying, Lucy.

Lucy's countenance shifts from morose to anger. She stops crying. Mooni looks excitedly to Aug.

**MOONI**

It worked!

Lucy scowls.

**INT. THE FIRST JEDI TEMPLE - DUSK**

They enter the temple with a red-faced and glossy eyed Lucy. Inside, a crowd of people examine the design of the interior and a mannequin behind glass, donning the tattered cloak of Luke. Our trio moves through the crowd until they reach the roped-off meditation ledge.

**AUG**

This is it.

**MOONI**

This is where he died?

Aug nods.

**AUG**

It is.

Mooni looks bittersweetly at the ledge. Lucy glares at the floor, frustrated. She anxiously taps her finger against her leg.

The storm outside brews, grumbling with thunder.

Lucy balls her fists, hits herself in the thigh, and runs under the rope, onto the meditation ledge. Immediately, a siren goes off and security droids come down from the sky to record her. An arm comes out of one of them and apprehends her.

Mooni scoffs.

**MOONI**

You _idiot_! What are you doing??

**AUG**

Lucy!

**EXT. AHCH-TO - JEDI TEMPLE MEDITATION LEDGE - CONTINUOUS**

Lucy, held captive by one droid, stares directly into the camera of another.

**LUCY**

Mom! Mooom! If you're alive- if you can see me, please do something! Plea-he-heaase. Come back.

She shakes her head in desperation.

**INT. THE FIRST JEDI TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**

**MOONI**

Why would you do that!?

Mooni looks up at Aug, frustrated.

**MOONI**

Do something!

Aug shrugs at a lost.

**AUG**

I-

Mooni grunts and takes Aug's lightsaber off his belt and ignites it.

**AUG**

_Mooni_!

She moves forward and destroys the droid holding Lucy, immediately unigniting the saber and grabbing Lucy by the wrist, pulling her back. She gives the saber back to Aug.

Mooni throws Lucy to the ground.

Several screams come from the crowd-

**SOMEONE IN THE CROWD**

It's the Chiss! Everybody run!

-and they begin to scatter. Aug scoffs.

Lucy struggles to get up, distraught at what she's just done and what's happened as an effect.

**LUCY**

I just wanted her back.

Mooni shakes her head but before anyone can react further, a security guard rushes in and sticks a small, square device into Lucy's neck.

**AUG**

Hey! What are you doing!?

The guard takes it out and reads the tiny display. He radios into his comm. device.

**SECURITY GUARD**

Positive. This is the girl.

He puts Lucy in a choke-hold and takes his blaster out to put it to her head. Lucy screams and the guard puts a muffler device around her mouth. She starts to cry.

**AUG**

(intense)

You put that gun down _right now_!

A ship arrives outside the meditation ledge. A ramp lowers onto the ledge, letting several police troopers invade the room, surrounding our trio with blasters. The security guard begins to move Lucy past Aug and Mooni, and toward the ship.

Aug grits his teeth. He ignites his saber. The police tense up and as soon as one of them fires, they all follow suit. But the shots don't reach him--he freezes them in mid-air! Aug takes his saber and spins, hitting every frozen blast back at each of the troopers. They fall to the floor, dead.

Mooni pumps her first.

**MOONI**

Yes!

But Lucy and the guard have already made it inside the ship. The ramp rises and closes shut with a puff of steam. The ship begins to take off.

Aug sprints after the ship and force-jumps onto the side of it, grabbing hold of the greebling. Mooni runs after him but stops at the ledge.

**MOONI**

Oh, this is insane!

Rain begins to drizzle down.

**INT. POLICE TRANSPORT - CONTINUOUS**

Lucy is quickly bound by the troopers inside. The captain of the ship looks back. The white noise of the engine and air resistance create an ambiance of tension.

**CAPTAIN**

Lapis scum, right?

The troopers remain uncomfortably silent.

Lucy looks around the cabin, terrified and confused and disoriented. Her breaths are quick and shallow.

**TROOPER #1**

Any word on findin' the other kid that was with her mom?

Lucy's frightened eyes widen with hope.

**TROOPER #2**

Nope.

Another silent moment, filling Lucy with anxiety.

Then a lightsaber pierces through the wall of the ship and into the trooper's chest! He falls down dead. The saber moves through the wall, making a complete circle which subsequently bursts inward, revealing Aug. His robes blow violently in the wind and downpour of rain. The captian looks over his shoulder.

**CAPTAIN**

Kill it!

The two troopers left in the room quickly get up and stand guard. They fire on him. Aug, in one quick motion, reflects the blasts--killing one of the troopers--and swipes his blade across the last one's chest. He sheathes his saber.

The captain slowly picks up a blaster beside him. As soon he grabs hold, he stands up and points the gun at Aug.

**CAPTAIN**

Die, you-!

But before he can even pull the trigger, Aug uses the Force to swing him out of the opening he made in the wall.

**CAPTAIN**

AAAAHHH!

The captain's body, in the midst of the storm, is struck by lightning. Aug bends down to Lucy's level and starts unbinding her.

**AUG**

Are you alright?

Lucy, although now free to speak, cannot bring herself to say anything. All she can manage to do is shake her head.

An alarm blares. The lights in the ship turn from bright white to flashing crimson. Aug looks outside the opening in the wall to see the ocean rapidly growing closer. He and Lucy begin to lose contact with the floor of the ship. They're plummeting toward the roaring water.

Aug picks up Lucy and jumps out of the opening. He hits the water as the ship plunges into the ocean behind him.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - JEDI TEMPLE MEDITATION LEDGE - NIGHT**

Mooni watches the ship explode as she stands in the pouring rain. Thunder bellows, almost drowning out her painful screams.

**MOONI**

NO!

She brushes her soaking hair out of her face and wipes the rain off her brow. In shock, she starts to turn and go back inside. But she turns again and walks to the very end of the ledge, staring at the protruding rocks below.

Transports full of panicking tourists take off toward the distant ferry.

Then everything around her grows silent. She continues to stare below her.

A figure appears on the coast of the island.

Breathing heavily, she turns and sprints back through the temple.

**INT. THE FIRST JEDI TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS**

She jumps over the mosaic pool and out the entrance, nearly slipping on the slick ground.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - TEMPLE ISLAND - CONTINUOUS**

She slides down the muddy slope, tiptoeing down where she can, as the waves become more and more vicious. Lightning strikes as she finally reaches the outcrop where the two figures landed. Aug is on all fours, coughing. He loses his strength and falls, badly scraping his shoulder. Lucy lies strewn across the rock, her arm and leg drooping into the pounding tide. She's unconscious.

**MOONI**

Aug! ...AUG!

**AUG**

...Lucy...

Aug gives in and falls on his chest. Mooni looks around, helpless.

**MOONI**

SOMEBODY HELP! Aaahh...

She takes Lucy by the arm and drags her further inland, away from the waves. Then she goes back to Aug and tries to drag him back, too, but she doesn't have the strength. His body won't budge.

**MOONI**

Come OOONN! Come on. Come on. Come _ON_.

She tugs and tugs, getting his body to move only inch by inch. The waters rise. The waves come up and splash over his body. And again. And again. Mooni nearly loses her balance and is thrown back. She regains her composure and continues to tug and tug. As she does so, she looks back at Lucy's near-lifeless body. She stops tugging and looks back at Aug. Then back to Lucy.

She lets Aug go and runs back to Lucy, skidding on her knees to kneel over her. Immediately, she begins compressions on Lucy's chest.

**MOONI**

LUCY! GET UP!

Pushing over and over again, but nothing happens. She puts her hand over Lucy's mouth to feel for breathing.

**MOONI**

Aaaahh, no. NO. No no no. Come on.

She keeps doing chest compressions. She gives up, laying her head on Lucy's chest. Lifting her head up, she beats her thighs in frustration.

**MOONI**

Aghhh!

Without even thinking, she puts her mouth over Lucy's, creating a seal, and blows as hard she can. Lucy jerks awake, coughing water up into Mooni's mouth. Mooni spits it out. Lucy continues to cough a horrible cough. Mooni sighs as tears flow.

**MOONI**

Lucy.

She gets up and then helps the dazed and confused Lucy up to her feet.

Then Mooni notices lights in the sky coming toward the island--two more ships! She looks back down at Aug, then at the ships.

**MOONI**

Agh!

She leads Lucy up the side of the island and into the ancient Jedi village. She knocks over the ropes preventing tourists from entering and they enter the nearest hut, shutting the iron door behind them.

**INT. JEDI VILLAGE HUT - CONTINUOUS**

Calm.

Lucy sits down on the bench in shock.

**LUCY**

I...

**MOONI**

(frustrated)

Shh!

Mooni puts a finger to her mouth, telling her to be quiet, but immediately regrets it.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Sorry.

She goes over and briefly hugs Lucy and then goes back to check the window and sees two ships land on a nearby plain. Five troopers come out of each, all shining beams around in the nighttime downpour.

**TROOPER #3**

This is so pointless.

**TROOPER #4**

Yeah, they're gettin' their fuzz all in a knot over this one kid.

**TROOPER #3**

Gotta "feed the hunger."

**TROOPER #4**

Whatever the hell that means.

**TROOPER #5 (O.S.)**

...Hey, I think I see something!

The troopers' attention quickly turns down the island's slope. Lightning flashes, briefly revealing the figure of a robed man. And as the thunder booms, an amethyst saber ignites.

**TROOPER #4**

Oh sh-

**TROOPER #5**

Fire!!

Shots are fired into the dark, all missing. The beaming blade gracefully swishes around the air, taking out each trooper one by one!

Mooni watches until every trooper in view has been taken out.

**MOONI**

Aug! Over here!

The lightsaber unignites. The sloshing footsteps grow louder as Aug comes nearer to the hut. But then the iron door bursts open. A trooper comes in, pointing his blaster at the two girls, shining his bright light in their eyes.

**TROOPER #6**

Don't move!

Mooni sidles over next to Lucy as Lucy slides off the side of the bench and cowers against the wall. Mooni clutches her, staring in fear at the trooper.

Then a lightsaber comes spinning through the window! It slices through the rock and decapitates the trooper. The spinning saber boomerangs back out the window and into Aug's hand. Aug rushes up and swings the door open.

He carries the body of the dead trooper out the door. He reenters and crouches down, hugging the two girls. Blood pours down his arm. Mooni sobs. Lucy stares at the ground, still in shock.

**MOONI**

Your arm.

Aug looks down to see the blood blotting his rain-soaked robe.

**AUG**

Agh. OK, here.

He takes his outer robe off and hands it to Mooni. She lets go of Lucy for a second and takes the robe.

**AUG**

Just tie the arms around the wound. As tight as you can.

Mooni wraps the arms of the robe around his bleeding bicep and ties the ends as tight as she can.

**AUG**

That's good. Thank you.

He wraps the rest of the robe around the wound. Mooni goes back to clutching Lucy.

**MOONI**

Wha-hat just happened??

Aug takes a deep breath.

**AUG**

I think Lucy's got a bit more going on than we thought.

Lucy stares, dead-eyed. Mooni rests her chin on Lucy's wet hair.

**MOONI**

Why _did_ the co-too have you in the cage place?

Lucy shakes her head.

**LUCY**

I don't know. ...I don't know.

Then she snaps out of her daze and stares into Aug's eyes.

**LUCY**

The b-boy who was with her. He's out there...

**AUG**

Who?

**LUCY**

There was a boy with my mom. I-I don't know who...

**AUG**

But he might know if your mother is still alive?

Lucy nods.

Aug takes her head in his hands, keeping direct eye contact.

**AUG**

Then we'll find him.

Lucy cries.

**AUG**

OK? We'll find him. We're with you.

We linger on this moment. All of them in soaked clothes. Mooni resting her head on Lucy's, clutching her tightly--both with tear soaked faces. Aug kneels in front of them, holding Lucy's head in his hands. He puts his forehead to hers.

Lightning strikes and thunder follows it.

Aug looks up and lets his hands down to rest on his knee.

**AUG**

We should probably go... there could be more coming.

Mooni shakes her head, pouting.

**MOONI**

No. ...You need to sleep. And so does Lucy.

She hugs Lucy tighter. Aug thinks about it for a minute.

**AUG**

...Okay. But I'll keep watch. You two should sleep.

**LUCY**

I-I don't think I can.

She bursts into sudden sobs.

**LUCY**

(sobbing)

This was all my fault- I'm so sorry.

Mooni moves her head so she can look Lucy right in the eyes. Aug's countenance turns sympathetic.

**AUG**

No-

**MOONI**

No. Stop it. Stop. Lucy-

**LUCY**

It is! I shouldn-

**MOONI**

Stop! I said _stop!_

Lucy shuts her trembling mouth and wipes her tears away.

**AUG**

We're OK. We're gonna be OK. ...And we'll be stronger for it!

He can't help but smile. Lucy furrows her brow and frowns.

**INT. JEDI VILLAGE HUT - MORNING**

Dust and dirt particles fly among the dewy mist in the morning light. Lucy lay hunched over the bench, Mooni sprawled atop her. Aug lay flat on his back across the floor. They are all sound asleep.

Voices come from outside. Aug opens an eye and listens.

**LANAI CARETAKER (O.S.)**

Meek choot'ro bin!

**MAN (O.S.)**

Yes. Yes. I know it was not in the contract-

**LANAI CARETAKER (O.S.)**

Bada! Bada!

**MAN (O.S.)**

Ma'am. I know. But no one expected to have the island attacked. We-

**LANAI CARETAKER (O.S.)**

Bada! Nogwonaaa!

**MAN (O.S.)**

-we were in no way involved with it. Nor do we condone it. Please just wait while I-

A crackle of static.

Aug peeps up through the window to view the situation. On the upper section of the village, a man lifts up a holographic comm. device depicting some high-ranking police trooper.

The sun has just began to rise and the rain has stopped.

**MAN**

(to the trooper)

Look, no you cannot land yet. Just _please_ wait until I get this sorted out with the Lanai or else they-

**TROOPER #8**

Stop talking. Send a search party looking for the girl or we land in 10 minutes.

**MAN**

What!? A search party?? It's juts me! It's not like you don't have other kids! _I_ know! Because I've sent you two of them from _my_ island!! But I might not _have_ this island anymore if you lan-

The hologram dissipates.

**MAN**

(to himself)

Agh, what a nightmare.

He looks down at the Lanai in all her sass, her hands now on her hips.

Aug twists back around from the window, his back now facing the wall. He hesitates for a moment.

**AUG**

(whispering)

Ten minutes...

He carefully crosses the hut and shakes the two girls. Mooni wakes up, yawning and stretching, then wiping her eyes. Lucy stays asleep.

**MOONI**

Wha-

**AUG**

(whispering)

We've got to get moving.

A surge of anxiety dissolves her grogginess, making her alert and active.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Are there more of them?

**AUG**

(whispering)

Not yet but they're coming.

Mooni gives a single nod.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Lucy...

She puts her mouth to Lucy's ear.

**MOONI**

(whisper-yelling)

LUCY!!

Her eyes finally open.

**LUCY**

Wha-

**MOONI**

(whispering)

We gotta go!

Aug crouch-walks over to the iron door and carefully opens it without making a sound. He peeks through the crack and then looks back, nodding and waving the girls over. Lucy, still a bit befuddled, follows Mooni's lead over to the door. Aug opens it wide for the two girls to stealthily run out.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY**

He follows after them, making sure the door doesn't close too hard. They travel down the side of the island, undetected. That is, until a Lanai spots them from a distance.

**LANAI #1**

Ututh'ka.

The Lanai sits next to the water across a table from another Lanai, both sipping their own steamy drink. The other Lanai shrugs his shoulders.

**LANAI #2**

Sana moth.

The first one takes a sip and sets his mug down. He scoots his chair back and gets up. He saunters down toward our frantic trio, still trying to figure out a way to get off the island.

They notice the approaching Lanai and freeze.

**LANAI #1**

Gobo kros. Kros kros.

The Lanai coolly waves them over and then starts walking along the coast of the island.

Our trio stares at each other, baffled.

**AUG**

(whispering)

I think he said to follow him.

The Lanai stops, turns around, and waits for them. He waves again.

**LANAI #1**

Kros!

Aug walks toward the Lanai. The two girls follow behind.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CARETAKER VILLAGE - LATER**

The Lanai takes them into a village quadruple the size of the Jedi village. Large round wooden huts fill the inlet. Massive fish skeletons decorate the village square. A large fire pit sits in the center surrounded by monstrous sized teeth. Skewered by the teeth are several different types of fish, roasting round a flame burning high.

As they enter, the bustling village stops suddenly to look at the foreigners. A low murmur ensues. One nearby Lanai notices the lightsaber hanging on Aug's belt. They run up to him and point to it.

**LANAI #3**

Ogoba... swish swish!

Aug takes his saber off his belt. The murmur turns to dead silence. And then he ignites it.

The murmur returns, louder. Several Lanai begin to crowd around Aug. One particular Lanai, clad in white robes and a white hat sprints down the hill and rushes through the crowd.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Pris'kha! Gas ona'gro bo!

The Lanai cult member comes front and center facing Aug, gaining dirty looks from the other Lanai. Lucy's eyes widen. She's seen those clothes before.

**MOONI**

(distracted)

Hm?

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Gas ona'gro bo. Ogoba sa bath'k. Froma smith'an bo suka. Sni sni!

Aug tries hard to understand what it's saying.

**AUG**

Sorry... my Lanai is a little rusty-

The Lanai shakes its head and grabs Aug by the hand, making him lift the saber up higher.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Ogoba!

**AUG**

Ok...

Then the Lanai points to Mooni.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Bath'k!

**MOONI**

What?

Aug shakes his head.

**AUG**

I-

The Lanai points to Mooni again, then to Lucy, and then to a small, child Lanai.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Bath'k.

**LUCY**

A kid...

The Lanai points to the lightsaber and then behind it, somewhere off the island.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Ogoba sa bath'k.

**LUCY**

A kid with a lightsaber.

The Lanai nods.

**LANAI CULT MEMBER**

Froma smith'an bo suka!

**LUCY**

He's near a waterfall.

The Lanai nods again.

**MOONI**

Hey that must be him, right? The boy who was with your mom!

Lucy breathes deeply, filled with so much shame and shock and fear. But she looks at Mooni who displays an admirable amount of genuine excitement, clasping her hands together and smiling... and through all that shame and shock and fear, Lucy smiles back at her.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


	4. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDF for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"The Prince"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE IV: THE PRINCE

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CARETAKER VILLAGE - DAY**

The Lanai clad in white hurries past the huts and through alleyways. Our trio follows.

We see just outside the village, a police transport ship has landed. Several troops pour out of the still-steaming ramp.

The Lanai climbs aboard a small sailboat. It waits for our trio to hop on before pushing off with it's birdlike foot. It scrambles to the center of the boat and unleashes the sail. A powerful gust of wind rushes through the canvas and tugs the boat along with it. The Lanai then goes back to the stern and twists the rudder around, forcing the boat to travel along the coast, behind the island and out of view of the troops.

Lucy and Mooni watch the island as it fades away in the distance.

INTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/ODOZ-gCnIW8?start=196

**EXT. AHCH-TO - OCEAN - DAY**

Lucy watches the wakes form from the stern. The Lanai fishes off the side of the boat. Aug attempts to converse with it.

**AUG**

Looo... lo goe'th karob- karoboa?

The Lanai gives him a dirty look. Aug sighs and accepts defeat.

**AUG**

I used to know Lanai so well.

Mooni sits on the floor of the boat. With the sun in her eyes, she watches Lucy. When Lucy finally breaks away from staring at the wakes, Mooni quickly looks away and turns her attention toward Aug.

**MOONI**

Are we gonna go back to your home first?

**AUG**

...I think we're going wherever this Lanai takes us.

**LUCY**

They're probably already searching his house.

Aug nods casually.

**AUG**

That too. I'd be surprised if my home hasn't already been ransacked and bugged.

Lucy frowns and continues to stare off into the ocean.

**LUCY**

I ruined your life...

After a beat, Aug chuckles.

**AUG**

Nooo. If anything...

He shakes his head out of the absurdity of what he's about to say.

**AUG**

(quietly, so Lucy doesn't hear)

...you saved it.

Mooni continues to stare off into the clouds, daydreaming.

We linger on the moment--the three of them silent, amidst the vast blue sea.

**LUCY (V.O.)**

Yeah. I thought I'd been here before!

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE BEACH - LATER**

Clumps of wet sand break apart as the bow breaks through the beach. The Lanai struggles to pull the boat all the way onto the shore. Aug helps it, much to its disgust.

**MOONI**

Really?

**LUCY**

It's where I tried ocean water. Wouldn't recommend.

**MOONI**

Ahaha, ew! Everyone knows you can't drink that.

**LUCY**

Not if you've been in a cage for most your life.

**MOONI**

I guess so. ...Wait-

**LUCY**

What?

**MOONI**

(whispering)

Is the cage place near here?

Lucy points to the right, along the coast.

**LUCY**

Just up there.

**MOONI**

Do you think your mom might still be there?

The question seems to deeply sadden Lucy. She does not answer.

The Lanai trudges on up the slope.

**AUG**

Better keep up.

He waves the girls on and they all continue to follow after the Lanai.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - LATER**

The basalt columns are bare of any Lanai, leaving only the lone waterfall gushing into the pool at the base of the cliff. The Lanai leads them around the edge of the cliff, behind the waterfall and into a dark tunnel. Lucy stops before entering and turns to the backside of the waterfall. She puts her fingertips in the water.

**INT. DARK TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS**

Eventually, they reach torchlight and a small murmur coming from further down the tunnel. Lucy and Mooni both run their hands along the cave wall.

**INT. CAVE - CONTINUOUS**

The tunnel opens up into a sprawling cave system, wooden pathways and houses built into the walls of the cavern. A tapestry hangs on the back wall with an image of the Skywalker saber, ignited and skyward. Several more Lanai clad in white go about their daily business. The particular Lanai leading our trio rushes into the center and yells something aloud, its echo travelling through the branching caves. All the Lanai stop what they're doing and look straight at Aug.

**LANAI #1**

Bekethke!

**LANAI #2**

Shok ra bluta!

All the Lanai come crowding around Aug and the two girls. They grab torches off the wall.

Aug looks around at the commotion, confused.

**MOONI**

What's going on?

**AUG**

I don't know.

One Lanai gets close enough to Aug and takes his lightsaber off his belt.

**AUG**

Hey!

He tries to use the Force to get it back but the Lanai holds tight and then crouches on top of it. Behind him, he hears a quick, startled scream from Mooni. He turns around to see Mooni and Lucy in headlocks, torches lowered to their necks.

**AUG**

No! Get your grubbing hands off them!

Another Lanai violently kicks the back of Aug's leg, making him fall, kneeling on the ground. The torches get closer to the two girls' necks.

He puts his hands up, indicating surrender.

**AUG**

Ok! Ok! Damn it.

The Lanai bind his hands behind his back. They do the same for the two girls, also tethering them together. As the rope is tied between them, Lucy looks down, defeated. Mooni looks up, to Aug, worried.

**MOONI**

We've been through worse, right!?

Aug nods.

They are led through another cave and pass by the Lanai who brought them there, looking quite smug and proud of itself.

**INT. PRISON CAVE - CONTINUOUS**

They enter a cave lined with four iron-barred cells--two on each side. As Lucy and Mooni are shoved into the last one on the left, Lucy notices that across from them is the boy from the containment facility! He is sound asleep. The Lanai lock the cell for both them and Aug before leaving the cave.

Lucy looks around. The cell, the boy across from her--it's too familiar. She takes deep shallow breaths and scratches her thumb. Mooni notices.

**MOONI**

Hey, what's wrong? We've been through worse! It's gonna be okay.

Lucy shakes her head, staring blankly at the ground.

**LUCY**

No...

Suddenly, she gets up and starts pacing before taking a breath and grabbing the bars.

**LUCY**

YOU!

The boy wakes up with a start.

**LUCY**

Who are you!?

**NOLE**

The hell?

Nole rubs his eyes.

**NOLE**

What?

**LUCY**

Who are you?

**NOLE**

_I_ am Prince Nole. Wha-

**LUCY**

Where's my mom!?

Nole takes a closer look at the girl across from him.

**NOLE**

Oh shoot! You're her! Uh...

**LUCY**

You were with my mom. Where is she?

**NOLE**

Yeah... uhh. I- I'm not a hundred percent sure.

**LUCY**

Is she alive?

**NOLE**

Uh, geez, girl. It's been a minute. I think she was still at the place you were...

**LUCY**

But was she still alive!?

**NOLE**

I didn't see her die.

She turns and looks Mooni straight in the eye with a wide smile.

**MOONI**

That's good!

Lucy nods vibrantly.

Aug shouts from the other side of the wall.

**AUG**

Apologies for interupting. But may I ask how we're going to get out of here? I'd rather do it without a slaughtering.

Nole shakes his head and sits back against the cave wall.

**NOLE**

Dude. This is _not_ a prison.

He looks closely at the two girls, still bound together with their hands tied behind their back.

**NOLE**

Well... maybe it is for you all. But they have been treating _me_... like a _god_. It's beautiful.

A Lanai walks into the cave, holding an embellished silver platter piled high with delicious-looking, still-steaming food. With one hand, the Lanai opens the door to Nole's cell and places the platter down on the ground. Nole bows his head.

**NOLE**

Thank you very much.

The Lanai bows back and exits. Nole digs in.

Lucy and Mooni watch him with slight disgust.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - LATER**

A wideshot of the sprawling, open and green landscape beyond the waterfall. The sun begins its descent toward the horizon.

**INT. PRISON CAVE - CONTINUOUS**

A Lanai comes in and opens up Nole's cell. He looks at the girls and smirks.

**NOLE**

Here we go!

A different Lanai comes in and unlocks the girls' cell. It keeps a torch to their backs as it leads them out of the cave. Finally, another Lanai passes through and lets Aug out, also keeping a torch to his back.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - CONTINUOUS**

The Lanai all gather atop their own individual basalt columns. Lucy, Mooni, and Aug are held off to the side in the back. Nole is taken up to the top of the cliff, right above the waterfall. Aug leans over to the two girls.

**AUG**

I don't like that boy.

**LUCY**

Me neither!

Mooni remains silent, watching Nole as the Lanai begin the ritual.

A Lanai with a ceremonial gold necklace approaches the pool, carrying a lightsaber. They kneel down and raise the saber up. Then jumping up quickly, they throw the saber high up into the air. As soon as it leaves the Lanai's hand, Nole jumps off the cliff and catches it. He ignites it and splashes into the water below. He keeps the saber ignited, sizzling in the freezing water. Steam rises in massive clouds as Nole continues to wave the saber back and forth underneath the water.

When he deems he is finished, he unignites the saber. The Lanai cheer, jumping back and forth onto different basalt columns until they collectively strip down to their undergarments and jump into the pool. As each one enters, they make a very relaxed "aaahh" sound. They exalt Nole and he bows in return.

The Lanai staying back to watch our trio stares at the celebration in the pool with his mouth open. Aug notices that he's distracted. Aug looks over at Lucy.

**AUG**

Don't do anything until I tell you to. And when I do, do it.

Lucy understands and takes a breath.

Aug spins around, sweeping the legs of the Lanai. It falls onto its back. With his hands still tied behind his back, Aug Forces Nole's lightsaber into his hand, igniting it and cutting the ropes binding him.

The Lanai's celebration comes to a screeching halt. One Lanai scrambles up the side of the pool and back into the cave.

Nole gets out of the water and runs up to Aug.

**NOLE**

What the hell!?

Aug points the saber directly at Nole, preventing him from running any closer.

**AUG**

We're going to get Lucy's mother. Are you with us or not?

Nole stares at him, breathing heavily, almost in shock.

The Lanai sprints out of the cave with Aug's lightsaber.

**LANAI #6**

Bath'ka!

Nole looks over. The Lanai chucks the saber across the pool. Nole catches it and ignites it.

**AUG**

What are you doing?

**NOLE**

I-

All the Lanai cheer him on. Nole's shock turns into a smug smile. He waves them on to cheer louder.

**NOLE**

Alright. A simple saber fight. You win, I go with you. I win, I stay with the people who actually appreciate me.

**AUG**

Why play games, boy? Do you not care about the girl? Her mother?

Nole gives a subtle grimace and a slight head shake.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

I mean. Not really.

Aug takes a step back and swings first. Nole counters.

Meanwhile, Mooni looks at Lucy, desperately.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

What do we do?

Lucy watches the fight, not knowing how to answer.

Nole blocks the strike, taking a step forward. He goes from the block into an aggresive attack from above. Aug sidesteps the attack, moving behind Nole, and moving his saber to his left hand and around Nole's head so that the blade nearly touches Nole's neck. Nole freezes. Then, with his right hand, Aug grabs Nole's wrist and squeezes tight. Nole yelps and drops Aug's saber.

Aug switches off Nole's saber and hands it to the boy. He bends down and picks up his own.

He turns around to the Lanai, who look astonished. He raises his saber skyward and ignites it. The Lanai continue to stare in awe. One of them crawls onto land and bows down before him. The others follow suit. Aug walks over to the two girls and cuts their bonds.

**AUG**

Come on.

Aug walks onward, past the waterfall, up the hill. Lucy and Mooni glance at each other. They follow after Aug. Nole takes deep breaths and looks at the Lanai in defeat. They get up and turn their backs on him, returning to their cave. Nole walks behind our trio with his head down.

Lucy looks back past the hill at the disappearing Lanai.

**LUCY**

What _was_ that.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE - NIGHT**

A small fire burns, lighting up the dewey grass and the side of the cliff. Several rocks and a few boulders suround the fire on which our trio sit. Nole lies in the grass. Aug finishes up making a fire.

**MOONI**

I think they just worshiped lightsabers...

Lucy looks over, resting her chin on her shoulder.

**LUCY**

Maybe. But what were all the white clothes for?

Mooni shrugs.

**LUCY**

...Creepy.

**MOONI**

Mmm.

Nole rests with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He gets up and runs his fingers through his hair. Mooni watches him closely, suspiciously.

**NOLE**

Well. They _were_ worshipping _me_ -

Without a beat, Lucy cuts him off.

**LUCY**

Not anymore.

Nole scoffs.

Aug gets up and brushes his hands off.

**AUG**

Okay, I'm gonna hunt for some porg. I'll be right back.

Lucy looks at him with a pitiful frown as he walks off into the dark. After he walks some distance away, Nole looks right at Lucy.

**NOLE**

Why do you hate me?

**MOONI**

Are you kidding me?

**NOLE**

I wasn't asking you!

**MOONI**

You abandoned her mom, you jerk! She could've died!

**NOLE**

I was _forced_ to come here with her! You think I _wanted_ to come to this stupid planet??

**MOONI**

...This planet is my home!

**NOLE**

Oh okay. Yeah. You're right. It's _not_ stupid. You convinced me.

Mooni is aghast. The two cease talking to each other.

**LUCY**

I don't hate you. I just don't think you deserve anything good in this world.

Mooni chuckles.

**MOONI**

Oh my...

Nole sits up fully and crosses his legs.

**NOLE**

(sternly)

Look. On Pang--that's our planet-- _your_ mom's an actual criminal. She's started so many riots--violent riots! And to get her to _calm the hell down_ , we _allowed_ her to go search for her kid... as long as one of the princes went with her. I got the short straw. So, yes. I _do_ hate your mother because she's an awful person ...I don't have against you, though.

It gets silent. After a beat, Nole scoffs and looks up to the stars. He runs his hands through his hair. Mooni watches him, conflicted.

Lucy starts to cry.

**LUCY**

I don't believe you.

She gets up and wipes her tears, going around to the dark side of the boulder. Mooni watches her leave but doesn't go after her. She slides down off the rock and into the grass. She hugs her knees and stares at the ground.

**MOONI**

Why do you think my home is stupid?

**NOLE**

Ok, people always told me how incredible Ahch-to was. But you get here and it's just... cold... and so wet. And the Lanai aren't the brightest saber on the belt. As demonstrated earlier. Of course not everyone is like that, though.

Mooni glares at him.

**MOONI**

...What's your planet like?

**NOLE**

It's a lot more colorful than this. This is just all brown and muddy green and gray. Pang is vibrant. Purple, pink, red, and blue. And... there's some gray, too. But that's mostly underneath--where the people are.

They hear the squawk of a porg in the distance.

**NOLE**

I don't know... it's complicated.

**MOONI**

Colors?

**NOLE**

No. People. Here. And on Pang. A lot of them are infuriating. But some of them are really cool.

Mooni nods, staring distantly.

**MOONI**

People _are_ complicated.

**NOLE**

I really hope I get to be king some day.

**MOONI**

I think I'd give anything to be a ruler.

Nole smirks in disbelief.

**NOLE**

Really? It's not a fun job.

**MOONI**

There's just so much that needs fixing.

Nole squints at her for a second, still smirking. It shifts into a genuine smile.

**NOLE**

Yeah. It'd be nice to have that kind of power. I think you'd make a good king.

Mooni considers this.

**NOLE**

You're one of the cool ones, by the way.

Mooni shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

**MOONI**

Don't say that.

She smiles.

They stop talking as Aug's footsteps grow nearer and nearer. Finally, he appears in the light with two porgs in hand.

**AUG**

Tonight, we feast!

He looks around and then at Mooni.

**AUG**

Where's Lucy?

Mooni points behind her. Aug drops a porg in front of her.

**AUG**

Could you start plucking that, please?

He tosses the other one to Nole.

**AUG**

Make yourself useful and do the same.

Nole grumbles and picks up the dead porg. Aug walks back around the boulder.

There, he finds Lucy sitting cross-legged, plucking at the grass.

**AUG**

What happened?

Lucy briefly steals a glance at him.

**LUCY**

Nothing.

Aug stands his ground, folding his arms. He raises his eyebrows at her. Though Lucy doesn't see him, she knows he won't leave her be. She sighs.

**AUG**

You can talk t-

**LUCY**

I know.

Lucy pulls her knees up to her chest.

**LUCY**

What if my mom... isn't a good person?

**AUG**

What?

Aug lowers himself to the ground and sits next to her.

**AUG**

I'm sure that's not true. She came all the way here to save you...

**LUCY**

Yeah but she let me get taken away in the first place.

**AUG**

Oh... Lucy, you can't blame your mother for that.

**LUCY**

Nole says she's a terrible person. And that everyone on my home planet hates her.

**AUG**

Okay, but Nole's an idiot. We both know that.

Lucy stays quiet for a moment. In that silence, a sudden laughter comes from Mooni on the other side of the boulder.

**NOLE (O.S.)**

(laughing)

Wait wait wait... what if- what if-

His voice gets quieter and trails off. Lucy rolls her eyes, blinking away any oncoming tears.

**LUCY**

Mooni doesn't seem to think so.

Aug takes a deep and thoughtful breath.

**AUG**

Well. Maybe he's not irredeemable. One of the most important things a Jedi can believe is that everyone can change for the better.

Lucy nods.

**AUG**

In the meantime, though. Don't listen to that boy. Your mother cares deeply for you I'm sure. Keep your mind set on that.

As Lucy continues to pluck the grass, Aug scratches his head.

**AUG**

Was that helpful?

Lucy smiles and halfheartedly nods.

**AUG**

Okay.

Aug gets up, grunting.

**AUG**

...You want some porg?

Lucy shakes her head.

**LUCY**

I don't want to eat porg.

**AUG**

Well, you have to eat _something_.

Lucy sighs. She takes a handful of grass and shoves it in her mouth. She glares at Aug like "is this good enough," making him chuckle.

**AUG**

Have it your way, cow.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CLIFFSIDE - LATER**

Aug finishes a porg leg when he notices Lucy walking forward, arms wrapped around herself in desperate need of warmth and comfort. The first thing she sees is that Nole has taken her spot on the rock next to Mooni. They eat together casually.

Lucy walks over and sits next to Aug. He offers her the other porg leg. She takes it and stares at it, holding it loosely, fidgeting with it as though she wanted to let it drop onto the ground. But she doesn't. And she takes a bite.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


	5. Growing Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDFs for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"Growing Beyond"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE V: GROWING BEYOND

**AUG (V.O.)**

We’ve arrived at last.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CONTAINMENT FACILITY - SUNRISE**

Through pink clouds shine golden rays. At a distance, in an otherwise empty field, sits a small rectangular hut with a metal door--the entrance to the place that imprisoned Lucy most of her life.

**AUG (V.O)**

We must be very strategic in how we go about this.

Our quartet crouches behind a protruding rock. Aug, Lucy, and Mooni take a serious posture and demeanor while Nole lies back with his arms crossed behind his head, lackadaisical-like.

**NOLE**

When I went in, I just busted right through.

Aug turns on his heels and leans over Nole face-to-face.

**AUG**

When you busted in, they weren't actively expecting you, boy! Now listen to me or die.

He turns to Mooni and Lucy. Nole makes a mocking face behind Aug, brushes himself off and yawns.

**AUG**

I need you two to stay here, okay? You're not trained enough to be able to fight and I can't... I can't have anything happen to either of you.

**LUCY**

Wait, so it's just gonna be you and Nole?

Aug looks over his shoulder back at Nole. Nole stares at the ground, bored.

**AUG**

Yes.

He turns back to Lucy.

**AUG**

...And as soon as your mother exits that door, you run with her as fast as you can.

Nole furrows his brow as if Aug is the stupidest person he had ever heard speak.

**NOLE**

Yeah, no. That's not going to work. Actually, that's an awful plan. If you were just gonna have them run, why'd you bring them in the first place? Look. The whole planet's after us. There's no point in us sneaking around or running away. If they're gonna come at us full force, then we go at them full force.

Aug turns back to face Nole, frustrated.

Nole squints off into the distance. A faint hum comes from the same direction.

Aug turns to look at it -- a police transport.

**AUG**

Well, what do _you_ suggest we do?

**NOLE**

First of all...

He nods to Mooni and Lucy.

**NOLE**

...let them go with us.

Mooni lights up.

**AUG**

No.

**MOONI**

_Yes..._ pleease.

**AUG**

No, that's not happening.

Lucy stays out of it. She keeps her eyes on the coming transport.

**NOLE**

They wouldn't kill the girls.

**AUG**

What, so we should use them as our own hostages?

**NOLE**

Sure! And they'll get some good fighting experience.

He smiles at Mooni. The humming grows louder.

**AUG**

I am not going to barter with their lives.

**NOLE**

It's not a barter if you know they're not gonna die.

**AUG**

I _don't_ know that and I _don't_ trust you!

**LUCY**

(quietly)

The ship is armed and its guns are poin ted at us.

**NOLE**

You're the one who brought two little girls into this instead of telling them to stay back wherever you came from. You're the one with no real plan! Why should I trust _you_??

Mooni tugs on Aug's sleeve.

**MOONI**

Aug, seriously. We can help. We'll be ok.

Aug shakes his head.

**AUG**

I- I just...

**LUCY**

Th-the ship is armed... and its guns are pointed at us.

**MOONI**

Huh?

Thoom. Thoom.

The sound of two cannons firing. We pan and zoom quick to the transport. A side door opens, revealing troopers with their blasters at the ready. The powerful cannon-fire destroys the terrain around them. The troopers start shooting.

Aug and Nole take out their sabers, deflecting the fire. Lucy and Mooni run to the other side of the protruding rock. They watch helplessly until Mooni grabs Lucy's wrist and tries to pull her away from the rock. Lucy resists.

**LUCY**

What?

Mooni gestures her head to the facility entrance. Lucy shakes her head.

**MOONI**

Come on. You've been there. You know the place, right?

Lucy shakes her head again. Mooni lets go of Lucy's wrist.

**MOONI**

Well... I'm going in.

**LUCY**

What??

Mooni struts to the entrance.

**LUCY**

Wait!

Mooni presses a few buttons but the door won't open. Lucy runs up beside her, hugging her arm.

**MOONI**

It won't open.

Lucy looks it over.

**LUCY**

Okay.

After a deep breath, she reaches out her hand and closes her eyes. Then she opens them, and lowers her arm.

**LUCY**

Yeah, nothin'.

They look over to Aug and Nole. The ship has now landed and the three remaining troopers storm out wielding vibroblades. As Nole and Aug engage with them, Aug glances over and sees Mooni and Lucy.

**AUG**

Hey! What are you doing!?

Mooni puts her hand up to Lucy's ear.

**MOONI**

(whispering)

I have an idea.

Mooni sprints over past the rock and bends over a downed police trooper. She yanks a blaster rifle out of his dead hands.

**AUG**

Mooni, stop!

One trooper takes a violent swing at him. Aug ducks and parries but the trooper blocks it.

Mooni runs back to the entrance of the facility. She aims the blaster at the door controls and presses the trigger. The control panel explodes and the door slides open.

A security guard stands with her gun at the ready! But she is surprised to see children and hesitates to shoot. Just as surprised to see the guard, Mooni instinctively presses the trigger again and shoots her. She falls to the ground, dead.

**MOONI**

Woah.

**LUCY**

You killed her!

Mooni stands breathing heavy. She stares at the guard's body.

**LUCY**

Mooni, you killed her!

**MOONI**

Yeah.

She looks at Nole and Aug who finish off their remaining troopers with a flourish.

**MOONI**

_They_ killed _those_ troopers.

**LUCY**

Mooni.

Mooni stares back at the dead body. She blinks harder than normal.

Nole runs over after sheathing his saber and assesses the situation. He wipes his brow and looks at Mooni.

**NOLE**

Nice.

He leans over and grabs the pistol out of the security guard's hand. He tosses it to Lucy who clumsily catches it.

Aug hurries up to the group and immediately takes the gun from Lucy.

**AUG**

I don't think that's a good idea.

Nole gestures at the dead guard.

**NOLE**

It's point and shoot. They obviously got it.

Aug holds the gun up.

**AUG**

I'm gonna keep this.

**LUCY**

Ok...

He tucks the gun into his belt. Aug looks at Mooni holding the blaster. He sighs. They enter the facility and go down the lift.

**INT. CONTAINMENT FACILITY - DAY**

The lift opens to reveal a series of unlit corridors. An alert blares, causing bright white lights to flash through the entire facility. 

**NOLE**

Gah, that's blinding.

Everyone shields their eyes from the flashing lights.

**AUG**

Was this not a feature when you visted before?

**NOLE**

Huh-uh. This is new.

Right next to the lift, a door opens and five troopers pile out, visors down, with their guns pointed straight at our quartet. They circle around them.

**TROOPER #1**

We have you surrounded. Put your hands up.

Not knowing what to do, Mooni and Lucy try to look to Aug through their squinting. He puts his hands on his head, interlocking his fingers. The girls and Nole do the same.

The troopers lower their weapons and approach the group with cuffs in hand.

Aug closes his eyes. The lights continue to flash. He unlinks his hands and forcefully pushes them past each other above his head. The five troops go flying back against the walls, causing them to shoot at random. But Aug, with his eyes still shut, freezes the blaster fire.

**AUG**

Get to cover!

Nole, Lucy, and Mooni run through one of the corridors and behind a nook in the wall. Aug releases the blaster fire. The shots ricochet, hitting three troopers. One of the shots ricochets and hits Aug in the leg.

**AUG**

Agh!

He opens his eyes and hobbles over to the rest of the group. They hear the lift open on the other side of the corridor and the footsteps of more troopers coming into the facility.

Our quartet starts hurrying down the corridor. Blood trickles down Aug's leg. He grunts in pain as he walks.

**AUG**

Where was Mooni kept?

**NOLE**

Mooni?

**AUG**

Sorry, Lucy. Where- where was Lucy kept?

**NOLE**

It was the corridor just across this one. Back the other way. You think that's where her mom is?

**AUG**

I don't know.

The footsteps grow louder. Nole and Aug enter into another nook. Lucy and Mooni enter one on the opposite side of the hall.

Two troopers run down the corridor and as soon as they reach the right spot, Nole and Aug jump out and attack, slicing them down.

But in doing so, they gain the attention of four more troopers down by the lift. They start shooting down the corridor. Nole and Aug retreat back into their nook.

Mooni and Lucy look nervously across the hall at Aug and Nole.

The lights continue to flash.

**NOLE**

(whispering)

I can't see anything down the hall.

**AUG**

(whispering)

Me neither. ...Can you tell where the source is?

**NOLE**

(whispering)

Huh-uh. It's all up and down the halls.

Mooni holds her blaster up. She slowly steps out of her nook. Lucy looks shocked. Aug waves at her to stop.

**AUG**

(whisper-yelling)

Stop! Go back!

The troopers near the lift raise up their blasters.

**TROOPER #2**

Hold your fire.

**TROOPER #3**

Is that the girl?

Mooni squints and looks around. She finds the sources of the light and shoots them. Lights in the distant corridors continue to flash, but it's no longer blinding. Moony quickly goes back into the nook with Lucy. Lucy is amazed.

Nole and Aug step out into the hall, igniting their sabers.

**TROOPER #2**

Fire! _Fire_!

The troopers fire but Nole and Aug deflect the shots back at them. Four more troopers with vibroblades begin to funnel through the hallway. Nole and Aug take them all on. Nole quickly turns to Mooni and Lucy.

**NOLE**

Go!

Mooni heaves up her blaster and runs down the rest of the hallway. Lucy, scared, follows her.

At the end of the corridor are 6 cells, 3 on each side. Mooni and Lucy quickly examine each cell. They are all empty. The two girls turn to each other, breathing hard.

**MOONI**

Were these empty?

Lucy shakes her head. They look at the numbers above the cells. 07, 08, 09, up to 12.

**MOONI**

You were six, right?

**LUCY**

Yeah.

**MOONI**

That must be on the other side, then.

Mooni takes a moment to really look at the cells. SDevestated, she furrows her brow and her eyes get teary. She looks at Lucy.

**MOONI**

You were in one of these?

Lucy remains blank-faced. She nods. Mooni, holding on to her blaster, hugs her. She does not let go.

Nole and Aug finally make it to them. They are scraped up from the close-quarters battle. Nole keeps his saber out, while they look around.

**NOLE**

Empty? These weren't empty before.

Nole looks at Aug.

**AUG**

They were moved beforehand.

Nole nods, exasperated. Aug's face fills with despairing revelation.

**AUG**

We were set up.

**NOLE**

I tried to tell you this was a stupid plan!! I bet they have 10 more transports up on the surface, filled with more troopers. Just waiting to kill us on the spot! ...Damnit!

**AUG**

They won't kill us. Not as long as we have Lucy. They won't kill her.

Nole turns to the girl in question.

**NOLE**

Why do they need you alive? What makes you so special!?

Lucy does not respond. She doesn't know. Mooni hugs her tighter.

**NOLE**

What the hell is this place, anyway!?

He stabs the wall with his lightsaber.

**AUG**

Hey, calm down! Look. I'll accept the blame for this. But we have to figure something out. And we can't do that if you're just going to _yell_ about _nothing_.

The lights continue to flash throughout the facility.

**AUG**

We must keep looking.

Cells 01-06 are empty, too. As they go, they destroy most of the flashing lights. They leave a few, just enough to see in the dark. The next corridor down, 13-18, are empty. 19-24 are empty. 25 all the way to 96 are empty. The cafeteria area is empty. The group convenes outside the lift.

**MOONI**

There's nothing! How do we get out?

**NOLE**

We can dig.

**AUG**

With lightsabers?

**NOLE**

One of these corridors has to be close to the cliff.

**AUG**

Oh, and then we jump into the rocky, shallow waters below?

Lucy ignores the argument. She presses a button to enter through a door next to the lift.

**AUG (O.S.)**

We don't even know for sure that anybody is waiting for us up there.

**INT. CONTAINMENT FACILITY - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

The room is lit normally.

The argument stops as they watch Lucy. She goes to a corner that holds several small containment units. Each one has a number on it going up to 96. She opens 06. Within it are small children's clothes and a lone datapad.

The rest of the group enters the room. Nole and Mooni sit at a conference table while Aug goes up to Lucy and touches the datapad.

**AUG**

I can play this if you want me to.

Lucy nods.

Aug connects the datapad to a port under the table. A still holograph of Iyela appears. Dumps of biographical info scrolls up and dissipates into the air.

Lucy stares at the women in amazement.

**LUCY**

Mom.

They all sit in silence as Lucy takes it in.

Suddenly, she yanks the datapad out of the port and hugs it close to her chest. Her eyes well up.

Nole scratches his head as Mooni sympathetically watches.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Aug limps out of the room.

**INT. CONTAINMENT FACILITY - DAY**

He sits down, cross-legged, at the lift. He puts his fingertips together and closes his eyes. The rest of the group walks out of the room and stands around him.

**MOONI**

What are you doing?

Aug continues to concentrate. Sweat drips from his brow. He opens his eyes and takes a sudden breath, startling Lucy.

**AUG**

I saw only one transport.

**NOLE**

Did you just project?

Aug shakes his head.

**AUG**

Just enough to see.

Mooni snickers, garnering some inquisitive looks from the group.

**MOONI**

I'm sorry. I just had this picture in my head where you only projected your eyeballs. Sorry.

Aug smiles.

**AUG**

Oh, my dear Mooni.

He gets up and places his hand on her head.

**AUG**

Well. I think we can take one more transport-full of troopers. Though we best be quick before anything else arrives.

**MOONI**

They've worn you guys out pretty good.

Aug looks at his leg.

**NOLE**

Yeah I'm exhausted, man. Bruised up. I've had two shots graze me.

**AUG**

I as well. And a few good hits from a vibroblade. But there's not much else we can do.

**NOLE**

Are you kidding me. The one time I think fighting head on isn't a good idea.

Aug looks around... like he's spaced out, receiving a message. Then he looks directly at Lucy.

**AUG**

Lucy. The transport wasn't the only thing I saw.

**LUCY**

What?

**AUG**

Listen. I... am what you grow beyond. Don't hold yourself to me for I am flawed beyond repair. Flourish into who you're meant to be. And, my dear girl, you _will_ be spectacular, I _know_ it. I see it more lucid than I see you now. ...Regal. Far greater than anything I could have dreamed of.

He smirks in confidence, leaving Lucy bewildered.

**LUCY**

Why are you talking like that?

Aug turns around and opens the lift. He enters in.

**LUCY**

Aug?

Aug waits for the rest of the group to enter.

**NOLE**

...I guess this is what we're doing.

Lucy stares at the floor, confused. Mooni and Nole move past her and enter the lift. Lucy snaps out of it and enters last. The lift closes, leaving nothing in the facility but the flashing lights.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CONTAINMENT FACILITY - DAY**

The door opens. A lone transport has appeared off to the right, near the entrance. The landscape is torn up by the downed ships and bodies from before. Other than that, nothing.

**AUG**

They're behind us.

He ignites his saber. Nole does the same.

**AUG**

Lucy. Mooni. Do as I say... and _run_.

Not again. Lucy shakes her head, refusing. Mooni stays with her in front of the shack.

Aug steps around the corner with Nole at his side.

Ten troopers, blasters at the ready and vibroblades on their hips, stand in a line on the edge of the cliff. They start firing on Nole and Aug.

They deflect most of the fire, killing four of the troopers, but a stray shot hits Aug in the shin. He grunts as his leg buckles and he falls to the ground.

Mooni turns around the corner and starts shooting. After a few misses, she successfully hits one of the troopers in the thigh and takes a satisfied breath.

Nole continues to deflect fire and kills another one. With four still standing, Nole rushes in to attack one more. The trooper drops their gun and grabs their vibroblade, briskly moving it up so that it clashes against Nole's lightsaber!

Aug gets up and leans against the shack, blocking Mooni's view. He reaches out with the Force and pulls the other three troopers' blasters out of their hands, flinging them off the cliff. They immediately grab their vibroblades and two of them converge on him while the other goes to attack Nole.

Mooni sidesteps around Aug and shoots one of the troopers coming for him. The other one runs up and slashes at Aug's shoulder. Aug barely blocks it, allowing the blade to still cut his shoulder! The trooper pulls his blade away and swings for Aug's head! He ducks, but without the stable support of both his legs, he falls all the way to the ground. Mooni gets a clear view of the trooper but before she is about to shoot, the trooper notices her, spins their vibroblade around, and spears it at her! Aug quickly uses the Force to pull Mooni away and the vibroblade sticks into the ground. Mooni's shot goes up into the air as she falls onto her back. But as soon as she orients herself, she sees the trooper and takes another shot. The trooper is blasted off the edge of the cliff. Mooni rushes back to Aug.

**MOONI**

Are you alright?

Aug struggles to shake his head. His shoulder bleeds profusely.

Nole ducks beneath the attack of one trooper and parries an attack from the other. He counters, quickly bringing his blade around, and cuts the trooper's arm off and then slices their torso. He takes a few breaths before facing the final trooper. The trooper takes a swing at him. Exhausted, Nole backs out of the way. He barely blocks the next couple of swings. The trooper, frustrated, notices the downed Chiss from afar and pushes pass the boy.

**TROOPER #4**

Out of my way.

**NOLE**

(out of breath)

What? Hey!

Nole rolls his eyes and half-heartedly jogs after him.

Lucy sits in front of the shack, her arms covering her head. But through the corner of her eye, she sees movement. A different trooper limps to the transport. They get into the pilot's seat and the guns begin to move. Lucy starts breathing rapidly.

**LUCY**

(screaming)

Mooni!

Mooni turns around and sees the ship's guns pointed right at them. She gasps.

Aug bends around the corner and with his good arm, he chucks his saber into the ship, causing it to explode!

The last trooper runs up behind Aug.

**TROOPER #4**

Die, you lapis scum!!

Aug quickly turns around and the trooper stabs him in the chest, killing him.

Mooni's attention is taken away from the exploded transport as she quickly turns back around to see Aug on his back with a blade sticking up through his chest. She is stunned.

Lucy sees it all. She reaches out for the gun on Aug's belt. Mooni watches as it zips past her face and into Lucy's hand. She shoots the trooper twice and he falls to the ground, dead.

As Nole runs up, he puts his hands to his head.

**NOLE**

Oh no. Oh _no_.

Lucy stands up and looks around, nearly hyperventilating. She drops the gun and kneels beside Aug, shaking him.

**LUCY**

(defeated)

Aug?

They hear the dreaded distant hum and see a transport coming from afar.

**NOLE**

We gotta go.

Lucy holds onto Aug, not even able to cry. Nole yanks her up and starts running with her arm in hand.

Mooni rips the other vibroblade up from the dirt and wielding both blade and blaster, she starts running alongside Lucy and Nole.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - CONTAINMENT FACILITY - LATER**

The transport flies through the sky and lands among the wreckage. Ten troopers exit and examine the area, keeping their blasters up. One of them checks around the shack and sees a pile of robes skewered to the ground by a vibroblade.

The robes blow in the wind like a flag attached to its flagpole.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - SUNSET**

Our trio walks, miserable, tired, and sad.

**NOLE**

I know they've got a lot more food stored down in those caves.

They stop and Mooni sticks her blade in the dirt and lies down. Her stomach growls.

**MOONI**

...How would we get it?

Nole thinks for a second. He moves toward the waterfall, fingering his lightsaber.

Lucy falls to the ground.

**MOONI**

Lucy?!

She passes out.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SVARTIFOSS WATERFALL - SUNRISE**

Lucy's eyes open. Nole grabs a loaf of bread out from a big tweed sack and takes a bite. He notices Lucy.

**NOLE**

Oh. Here.

He grabs another loaf and sets it in front of her. Lucy sits upright and takes the loaf. She looks around for Mooni and sees her, still sleeping right behind her.

She swallows, looking at the bread and then the sack. She stares at Nole. He looks back at her calmly, raising his eyebrows.

**NOLE**

You're welcome.

Lucy takes a bite out of the bread, unhappy. She scoots back to rest against Mooni. Mooni wakes up and turns over, putting her arm around Lucy. She looks to Nole, squinting with morning grogginess.

Nole takes another loaf out of the bag and hands it to Lucy who then hands it to Mooni.

They continue to eat bread.

CUT TO BLACK.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


	6. And the Flight of the Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDFs for easier reading and original script format: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O668pyNrXdZhzAl5dFOcNW3zTUO7qZtI

STAR WARS: Aphelion

"And the Flight of the Heavens"

_Based on the enthralling galaxy and characters within by_

_George Lucas_

Story and Script by: Silas McCord

I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, IMAGES, OR MUSIC. THIS IS A FAN-FICTION. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF ANY CONTENT HERE WITHIN.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS

APHELION

EPISODE VI: AND THE FLIGHT OF THE HEAVENS

**EXT. SPACE**

A timelapse of the young Ahch-to and the surrounding debris of asteroid slowly orbiting around and becoming a moon.

**INT. TOURIST FERRY - MACHINE UNDERBELLY - DAY**

The underground of the ferry--a dark uninhabited abyss where catwalks and platforms abound, reaching from one clanking piece of machinery to the next.

Sunlight creeps its way into the massive chasm-like underbelly through repeating slits of glass in the upper edges of the ceiling. The sounds of creaking and moaning echo through the hull.

**MOONI (O.S.)**

Ok. ...Are you ready?

Mechanic droids buzz through the air shining lights on different parts of the machinery. The sparks and clattering of their tools at work fill the atmosphere.

**LUCY (O.S.)**

Yep. ...Are _you?_

**MOONI (O.S.)**

Yes!

**LUCY (O.S.)**

(laughing)

Really, because last time-

**MOONI (O.S.)**

(laughing)

Stop!

Lucy and Mooni, both a little taller now, are on a catwalk at the far end of the underbelly. The railing is broken off. Mooni wears a small backpack. They both stand on long, thin boards with pointed noses and jet engines attached to the back. Both boards have a pole, meant for piping, with a counterweight on top. Their feet are bound to magnetic mounts.

**LUCY**

(laughing)

Last time- last time you-

**MOONI**

(laughing)

No! That didn't happen!

Lucy, cracking up, crouches down and puts her hand, parallel to the board. She can hardly contain herself.

**LUCY**

(laughing)

Yes! And then! You just-

**MOONI**

Lucy, I could have died!

She points and zooms her hand out, mimicking the board taking off.

**LUCY**

Zooom!

**MOONI**

(laughing)

Stop it, you- uurgh!

Mooni grabs the pole and tilts herself right off the catwalk.

**LUCY**

Woah!

Lucy watches her fall and then she follows suit!

They both free fall for a bit before Mooni steps back on a pressure plate, forcing a powerful jet to shoot out of her board. She pulls up on the pole, levelling out her board. Lucy does the same and follows behind her.

**LUCY**

Woooo!!

INTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/ODOZ-gCnIW8?start=196

They weave in and out of the machinery, wind blowing around their clothes and hair. Side by side, they approach a large turning wheel, like a giant gear. As it turns, it provides a small opening every few seconds.

Lucy holds her ground. Mooni looks at her, worried.

**MOONI**

Lucy!? Come on!

She watches as Lucy twists her pole off and holds it parallel to her board. She crouches down as she darts straight for the wheel.

**MOONI**

Ho ho, are you insane!?

Mooni veers off down and around the wheel as it turns and an opening begins to appear. Lucy blasts right through it. Mooni watches from below. As soon as Lucy passes through to the either side she twists her pole back into the board, gets up, and leans back, doing a loop-the-loop...

**LUCY**

WoooHOOO!

...all the way down next to Mooni. Mooni is dumbfounded. Lucy can't stop smiling.

They weave through more machinery until they come towards the end of the ship--a massive wall of cables and piping, leading to the underwater engines. They each use the counterbalance to spin themselves upside down and around into a busted opening in one of the sewer pipes.

**MOONI**

Love that smell!

They speed through the pipe until it forks up and down. They both pull back, shooting straight up. They exit into another large, mechanic room. A group of workers turn around, shouting at the two girls passing by.

**WORKER #1**

Heey!!

He waves his fist at them. The two girls twist around, their engines blowing the worker's cap right off. They blast down another tunnel with a light at the end of it.

As they speed through, staying beside each other, Lucy looks over and smiles at Mooni. Everything grows silent.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - OCEAN - DAY**

They exit the tunnel and are free of the ship. They soar above open waters as the ferry grows rapidly smaller in the distance.

Lucy raises her arms.

**LUCY**

WOOO!

Mooni dips down, crouching as she skims the water. Lucy joins her, their paths criss-crossing and intertwining.

Lucy reaches into a pocket and grabs out a small pair of goggles. She puts them on and gives an inquisitive thumbs up to Mooni.

**MOONI**

Oh, right!

Mooni grabs her own pair of goggles from her pocket and puts them on, giving Lucy a thumbs up when she's finished.

Lucy presses the pressure plate with her heel causing the jet to pulse. She pulls slightly back on her pole, speeding even faster now toward the sky. Mooni does the same and follows closely behind her.

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SKIES - DAY**

They pass through enormous clouds until they reach the other side--a bright white sea of cloudtops. They travel above misty valleys and through crisp, icey archways until they reach a spot under one particularly mountainous cloud. Below, they can see through to the ocean and the beginning of an Ahch-to continent. They both press back on a pressure plate, causing their jets to fizzle out and their jetboards to hover stationary in the air.

Mooni takes off her backpack as Lucy untwists her pole and places it on a mount below the board, being especially careful to not fall. Mooni takes out a rope and tosses it to Lucy who catches it. Mooni ties it to a hook on her board and Lucy gently reels it in so that both boards sit directly adjacent to each other. Mooni twists off her pole and mounts it to the bottom of her board while Lucy slides a lock over the pressure plates on both boards.

Lucy sits back, cross-legged, on the end of the boards while Mooni pulls a small square out of her backpack. She twists a cap off and the square expands into a fluffy pillow. She places the cap into her pocket and tosses the pillow to Lucy.

**LUCY**

Thank you.

She lies down and places the pillow behind her head. Mooni sits up across from her and smiles. Lucy raises an eyebrow.

**LUCY**

What?

Mooni smiles, shaking her head.

**MOONI**

Nothing.

Lucy blushes, smiling but confused.

**LUCY**

Okay, then.

She looks down at the ocean below and breathes. The clouds move slowly by. A sea creature splashes up out of the water and then dips back under. The sun glitters across the teetering sea.

**LUCY**

(whispering)

Hot dang.

Mooni continues to look right at Lucy.

**MOONI**

Hot dang is _right_.

Lucy whips her head around to look at Mooni who is now obnoxiously biting her lip.

**LUCY**

Oh my- stop that!

Lucy turns bright red, dumbstruck. Mooni starts laughing.

**LUCY**

Moon-

**MOONI**

Ahahaha! You are BRIGHT red!

**LUCY**

Mooni!

**MOONI**

What? Can a girl not appreciate another girl's beauty.

**LUCY**

Mooni... I swear. I will push you right off this board!

**EXT. AHCH-TO - SKIES - SUNSET**

The clouds around the two girls turn golden and pink. Lucy lies in Mooni's arm, both sharing the pillow. They stare up into space as the shadows of passing clouds come and go.

**MOONI**

Two years.

Lucy purses her lips.

**MOONI**

You'd think it'd get easier.

Lucy shakes her head.

**LUCY**

...You think about it less but it never stops... hurting. I dunno.

They continue to look up.

**LUCY**

I- um...

**MOONI**

Hm?

**LUCY**

Uh... nothing.

Mooni furrows her brow.

**MOONI**

Alright.

As the sun continues to set, more and more stars begin to come out. Mooni revels in it.

**MOONI**

You know you can tell me anything, you know.

**LUCY**

I know!

Beat.

**MOONI**

If Nole were to call right now and he says he finally got a ship, would you go? Out there? Back home?

**LUCY**

Whoo gosh. I mean... I don't- I couldn't say no. Like I'm happy on Ahch-to... with you. But there's so much here I wanna leave behind. And so _much_ out there I have to see.

Mooni nods in agreement.

**MOONI**

Yeah, same.

**LUCY**

Part of me likes to think that... maybe my mom did escape. And she's back there now, waiting for me.

We allow some time to pass. Mooni holds Lucy tighter but Lucy breaks free and props herself up, looking worried. Mooni returns the concerned look.

**MOONI**

What?

**LUCY**

I-

She can't bring herself to finish.

**MOONI**

Lucy? Seriously. What is it?

**LUCY**

I don't know.

**MOONI**

What?

**LUCY**

I'm... _sorry_.

Mooni's worried look turns to confusion.

**MOONI**

What? About what?

Lucy takes another moment. She swallows.

**LUCY**

You're grandpa... died because of me.

Mooni drops her confusion.

**MOONI**

Lucy...

**LUCY**

Didn't he? Th- that box you had. That was to help him get better. But... but I got caught and y- you had to chose between him and me.

Mooni sighs. She frowns. Lucy lies back down in Mooni's arm.

**LUCY**

I'm just... so sorry. I think about it all the time... if I had just run a _little_ bit faster.

Beat.

**LUCY**

That's all it would've taken. And... if I had just done _anything_ at ALL during that battle with Aug. I don't know. Anything.

Lucy tears up. Mooni stares into the distance.

**LUCY**

It felt like he almost made up for your grandpa-

It's clear that Mooni doesn't agree. She furrows her brow.

**LUCY**

-but then he was taken, too. And... and I just _know_ it's... just _all_ my fault. ...And I know I don't deserve you. Yet here you are.

Mooni sighs again and then starts to tear up, too.

**MOONI**

Lucy. ...That's the stupidest rubbish I've ever heard in my life.

**LUCY**

I don't deserve this.

**MOONI**

You deserve everything good. I'm so serious. Like, as much as losing grandpa _sucked_ , I wouldn't have life any other way than it is right now.

Lucy shakes her head. The sun lowers and it gets darker and darker. Mooni wipes her eyes.

**LUCY**

We've lost so much.

**MOONI**

Yeah, and I'd be the biggest idiot in the galaxy to blame it on you.

Lucy sits up and looks at Mooni's shirt, now blotted with her tears.

**LUCY**

Sorry.

Mooni chuckles.

**MOONI**

(whisper-yelling)

Stop aPOLOGIzing!

Lucy grabs the pole from underneath the board and twists it back on. She sits up against it as Mooni props herself up against her pillow. Lucy dangles her leg over the edge.

The clouds pass, leaving them in a wide-open clearing. The sky turns purple as the sun fully sets, allowing the stars to shine brighter than ever.

The two girls sit across from each other among this star-filled expanse, almost as though they're within space itself.

**MOONI**

We're all we got.

Mooni smiles.

**MOONI**

That's enough for me.

And Lucy smiles.

**LUCY**

...Me too.

Something beeps inside of Mooni's backpack. She rummages through it and grabs a comm. device.

**MOONI**

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Lucy chuckles.

**LUCY**

Funny... 'cause I think he might actually be the devil.

**MOONI**

I know you do.

Lucy watches closely as Mooni tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She clicks a button and a hologram of Nole appears.

**NOLE**

Heyyyy... I gotta ship! Hyperdrive and everything.

Lucy and Mooni look at each other, slack-jawed.

FADE TO BLACK.

OUTRO: https://www.youtube.com/embed/9zNS-YD-zso?start=28&end=163

**EXT. AHCH-TO - JUNKYARD - DAY**

Everything is muted except the outro music.

Lucy, carrying a small pack, walks up the ramp of a beaten and battered mid-size starscow, THE KESTREL. She rubs her hand along the side of the ship as she enters.

**INT. THE KESTREL - DAY**

It has a small interior--a tiny cargo area leading to a two seat cockpit.

Mooni looks up from a device, watching Lucy walk in. Her blade, blaster, and the two jetboards are strapped up to the wall behind her.

Nole and a junk mechanic finish up a conversation. The mechanic nods a few times, finishes talking, and passes by Lucy to exit the ship.

The music continues but lessens for the dialogue.

**MOONI**

Hey, I've got something for you.

Lucy sets her pack down in the corner and brushes her hair out of her face. She turns, curious, to see Mooni picking up something wrapped in brown paper. Mooni holds it out for her. She takes it and unwraps it, revealing a scratched and dented, black and gold lightsaber. Lucy is stunned.

**LUCY**

This is Aug's.

Mooni nods.

**MOONI**

Yeah. Marsyo thought it would be a good going-away gift for you so... I kind of pushed him to look for it. ...It wasn't that hard for him to find actually!

Lucy holds the hilt tightly and hugs Mooni.

**LUCY**

Thank you.

**MOONI**

It's kind of a mess. It doesn't work, I tried.

**LUCY**

Shut up. You know it's perfect.

And it was. Everything in that moment was perfect in Mooni's embrace. In her embrace there lay a fulfilling future--one with adventures, new homes, friendship, danger, the secrets of the Force, the thrills of the unknown, and... hope.

**LUCY**

(quietly)

You're perfect.

The ramp raises shut and the engines start. Mooni backs away from the hug and puts a finger in Lucy's face.

**MOONI**

Huh-uh. No. Stop that.

**LUCY**

What?! You _are!_

**MOONI**

No, _you_ are!

**NOLE**

Ho boy.

**LUCY**

_You_ are!

Their voices fade as the music swells. We slowly turn from the two girls and move in on a window at the back of the cargo area. The ship lifts off the ground and we see the planet of Ahch-to grow smaller and smaller.

**LUCY (O.S.)**

Wait. Look! Watch, watch.

The stars stretch and bend around the planet and in less than a second, it shrinks out of existence.

CUT TO BLACK.

\

Based on story and characters by George Lucas

Written by Silas McCord

MUSIC:

"Win" by Disasterpeace, arranged by David Peacock, and performed by Augustine Mayuga Gonzales

"Requiem - Instrumental" by Shey Baba

COVER ART:

"Cliffs of Mohar 2" by Conor McGuire

All copyrighted characters, locations, terms, and phrases are owned by Lucasfilm LTD. and Walt Disney Studios.

END.


End file.
